My Governess a Witch: Rewrite
by Leopardfang of Moonclan
Summary: One of the most powerful witches in the world who's lived for two thousand years, that is the kind of person who would be accepted into the Phantomhive household. DISCONTINUED. READ LAST AN! Collection of Drabbles posted!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, here's the rewrite. Thank you so much to everyone who's stuck with me and my non existent update timeline. What some people need to understand with my writings, not just this story but with all my stories is that this is just a hobby of mine. Writing Fanfiction isn't my job, I only write when I want to or get inspiration. If I don't update for a long time I may just not be in the mood to write. Thankfully, I don't get nagged by people about my lack of a schedule but I feel like I needed to share my feelings.**

 **Anyway, thank you for more than two hundred reviews on the previous version of this story. Please keep reviewing, they bring me joy. The more thought you put into your reviews the more I feel like the effort going into each of these chapters is being appreciated.**

* * *

Boredom can drive people to do crazy things; crazy and stupid. True most normal people, when they say they've done something crazy or stupid say they've nearly dipped their hand in hot fryer oil…on purpose. Now she herself hadn't done that, but she had seen someone else do it. As a witch, she had seen a lot of people do crazy things and she had done her fair share of crazy things as well. She wasn't a witch in the sense of someone practicing her religion in a different way, she was a species completely separate from humans.

She walked through a dense pine forest far out in the English country side. The moon was high and the light provided enough light in order for her to find her way around. With grass softly crunching under her heeled shoes, she gently ran a hand over the dark grey wolf as it walked with her. There were five others with her, temporarily traveling with her as she walked through the forest. She loved wolves, and they loved her as well. To her they represented freedom, something not many women had throughout many different time periods and many different countries.

She crossed her arms, absently tugging on the sleeves of her high necked and corseted black dress. The dress itself was simple but appropriate for the time. Though the corset itself wasn't unbearably tight, the witch found herself occasionally missing the days when she was in ancient Greece, wearing a free flowing toga or something similar. Oh well, fashions changed all of the time, who knew what the trends would be like in ten years or so?

As she walked, she wondered where she was even going. It didn't really matter, all she really wanted was something to do. A new adventure really. As a witch, she had been alive for quite awhile. She saw a clearing in the forest a few feet from her, a rather large one at that. While it was quite common for nobles to have large homes away from the city, she couldn't help but wonder about the house. Well, she was bored, and really didn't have anything else to do, or lose for that matter.

She motioned for the wolves to stay put. They nodded and settled down at the edge of the forest. They sat down or laid in a patch of moonlight, willing to wait for her until she came back. She scratched one of them behind the ear as she passed. When she made it to the front door of the manor, she found the door to be locked. She wasn't surprised but it never hurt to try the easy way in. She was about to work on the lock when she saw a nearby open window. She opened the window more, careful not to be too loud and hiked up her skirts before climbing in.

The inside of the manor looked just like any house of a noble lord. Detailed wallpaper, expensive looking vases and portraits obviously done by talented artists. Boredom and curiosity taking the lead, she began to snoop through the house. Again, nothing much caught her interest. Even in the library, with sharp green eyes studying the titles, nothing really stood out to her. She was about to hop out the library window when she noticed that one of the shelves was sitting at an odd angle. She went over to look at it and saw that it was really a door leading to a secret passageway. It appeared that the last person to go down hadn't shut it properly.

Feeling even more curious, she quietly crept down a long staircase. Who knew what could be at the end? Secret passage ways always held secrets, you could learn the truth about whoever own the house that had said passageway. Since the doorway was still open, it was safe to bet there were still people inside. She made sure her footsteps were as quiet as possible and kept an eye out for any debris so that she didn't step on it and alert anyone to her presence.

She found her way to a large set of heavy wooden doors. There was no one standing guard so the people inside no doubt thought that they were safe inside. Now while it was true that she had no ill intentions, all of that could change given the right circumstances. She heard loud chanting and a child scream. That was enough incentive for her to forcefully shove the doors open. As the doors parted, a deep, dark and inhuman voice met her ear.

 **"Oh...well, well. What a tiny master this is."**

She looked around the room and saw a large pentagram drawn on the floor and there were candelabras everywhere. She saw blood all over the floor and knives scattered around the room. Fantastic, she had stumbled upon a cult. All the cult members stared at her in shock, stunned by her entrance but she ignored them. She saw a young boy sitting in a cage. He had blue hair and large blue eyes. The black haired woman could see that he was bleeding. Crouching in front of him was a demon. He was cloaked in shadows but she could see glowing cat like eyes narrowed towards her with a slight smirk of fangs on his face.

"What are you doing here!?" One of the masked cult members yelled angrily.

The woman turned towards him and looked him dead in the eyes. Why someone like him would bother to summon a demon, no doubt for some selfish reason was beyond her. He already had a great mansion, provided that the cult was in his house and even if it wasn't, odds were he was from the same social class.

"I was just looking around, then I detected an overwhelming smell of ignorance and it lead me right here." She said with a mocking smile.

She then turned and saw the little boy again, ignoring the enraged sounds of the various cult members. He was staring at her with wide scared blue eyes. He seemed to be reaching out to her. The black haired woman's gaze softened. He reminded her of Arya when... that happened. She turned towards the cult members.

"Where the hell is the key for the cage?" She said, her eyes narrowing.

"Y-You're going to let him out?" A man yelled indignantly.

"No," she said sarcastically. "I'm going to use the key to open the gates of heaven. Of course I'm going to let him out, imbecile."

"Who are you?" A woman in the crowd yelled.

The green eyed woman smirked. "I go by many names." Her face then hardened. She saw the key on a man's waist and with a flick of her wrist, it was in her hand. "None of which..." she walked towards the cage, keeping eye contact with the demon just in case he lunged at her. He seemed amused by her actions but also more wary of her after seeing her powers. "you're worthy..." she put the key in the lock and opened the cage, "of pronouncing." She gently pulled the small child out of the cage. Poor boy was covered in blood, cuts and bruises.

Just as soon as she helped the boy to his feet the demon was on her. She was backed up against the cage as the creature towered over her, his face inches from hers. Now the green eyed woman could see the outline of his smirking face but it was still in shadow. A gloved hand came up towards her face. There was a talon that inched toward her face and slowly glided down her cheek.

 **"I recognize you. I've seen you somewhere before.** " He said in a velvety, somewhat seductive voice. The woman before him remained unaffected however.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific demon. As I'm over two thousand years old," many gasped at her words. "I've seen the Roman Empire fall, I've walked the desert sands alone, I've seen palaces in China and I've danced through castles made of stone."

 **"I saw you at the coronation ball of King Charles the Fifth of Italy, February twenty-fourth 1530."** He said, his eyes studying her face.

"How can you be sure that was me?" She challenged him. "In those times, it was common for women to paint their faces and on top of that wear masks." She had serious doubts he could tell her that it was her that day.

 **"You wore a dark scarlet off the shoulder dress, pink cuffs, your hair was curled in a side ponytail, your face was painted white with a black design on the upper left side of your face, your lips were dark red, nearly black and your mask was red with gold lining and,"** he paused and chuckled for a moment. Then, a pair of massive black feathered wings spread throughout the room, showering everyone with his feathers. **"Black feathers."**

The green eyed woman stood there in slight shock. He had just described what she wore that day to a T, but he forgot-

 **"And you wore this necklace."** He said, picking up her wolf pendant.

The woman snapped out of her shock and grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "Hehe…you caught me. That was me, _Signore_." She smirked, throwing a bit of Italian in her speech.

"Whenever you two are finished flirting." The black haired woman turned and remembered the boy, who was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Not flirting…" She mumbled under her breath but she smirked nonetheless. She hoisted herself up to sit on top of the cage. The demon smirked in her direction but left it alone. He began to circle the boy, like a predator, which he was.

 **"You have given a big sacrifice. Now it's your choice whether to make a contract with a demon and have your wishes granted, or not."** The demon licked his lips hungrily. **"The price to cross the river has already been paid."**

The small boy clenched his fists tightly. tears rolling down his cheeks. "I want, power..."

"Wha...!? Someone shut him up!" One of the cult members said but the small boy continued as if no one had spoken.

"The power to take revenge on the ones who did this to us!" He yelled before looking the demon in the eyes. "DEMON! I'LL MAKE A CONTRACT WITH YOU!"

 **"So you're abandoning the light for the path to hell...fine."** The demon said, raising a hand. The darkness had disappeared from it, and he had a sleeve that appeared to be made of leather. **"Well then, let's mark our bodies with the contract seal. The more visible the place where your seal is, the stronger its power. So, where do you want-"**

"Anywhere is fine. I WANT A POWER STRONGER THAN ANYONE ELSE'S!" The small boy yelled.

The demon placed his hand on the right side of the child's face. **"You're quite greedy despite your small body."** He then roughly placed his hand over the boy's eye. **"Well then."** His eyes glittered with cruelty. **"I shall put the seal on that big eye of yours, filled with despair."** The child screamed in pain and a bright light filled the room.

The green eyed woman didn't intervene, though she wished there was a way she could take away the pain. The child wouldn't have been able to summon a demon the way he did if he wasn't truly prepared for everything that would entail. The child's legs gave out but the demon caught him. The woman stepped forwards and gently eased the child to sit on the ground. When he opened his eye again, tears of blood streamed down his cheek and his blue iris had been replaced by a purple pentagram.

"Kill them!" He said with eyes hard and full of hate.

 **"Yes, master."**

As the demon rushed forward the black haired woman charged as well. When he looked at her questioningly she smirked.

"There's no way I'm letting you have all the fun!" She said cheerfully.

The demon did not question her and simply grinned maliciously as he began to cut into the pathetic excuses for demon summoners. The cult members swiftly died one by one in flashes of talons, balls of fire, spears of ice and earth and bolts of lightning. The demon had lowered the shadow wall and then turned on the green eyed woman.

 **"One more left."** He smirked and lunged. Reflexively, she raised some earth spikes from the ground and readied herself to fight.

"Stop, don't kill her." The boy commanded.

The demon immediately froze in his tracks and chuckled, he then proceeded to warn the child to be more specific in his orders next time. The woman walked over to the child, slowly and calmly, so as not to startle him in case he was still a little jumpy after everything. She raised her hand, which glowed with a light green light. Gently placing it over one of the child's cuts, his eyes widened as he watched his skin stitch together, slowly covering the cut, leaving only flawless skin behind.

"What are you?" Ciel asked, as he watched her seal his wounds.

"I believe she is a witch, young master." The demon said.

She glanced back at the demon and saw that he was wearing attire appropriate for a butler. He was also smirking with his new, handsome human face. She laughed a little as she continued to heal Ciel.

"That's right, do you know a lot about witches, demon?" She asked curiously.

"No, witches tend to stay hidden and secretive and few of them can, or even try to summon a demon of my calibre, so my knowledge is limited." He said, studying her movements curiously.

Once she finished healing Ciel she stood up with a wide smile. "So where, to now?"

"You plan on staying with me?" Ciel asked, slightly surprised that this woman that he had just met would suddenly attach herself to him.

"Well yes. I was hoping to atleast. I'm afraid that I've grown rather bored lately and have been looking for a new adventure. Sitting in on a demon contract could prove entertaining. As you saw I have skills that could be of use to you." She said. She then looked at Ciel again and tilted her head just as she had done before, looking like a puzzled pup. "Can I still go with you?" She asked.

"Yes, you can work as my governess at my manor. If you are telling the truth about your age, then you surely must know a thing or two." He said.

She smiled and chuckled. "I've picked up a few things over the years."

"Tell me miss what is a name we are, as you put it, 'worthy of pronouncing.'" Sebastian said, quoting the witch from earlier.

She smiled at the two and laughed again. She knew now that her time here would be anything but boring. "Nyra Stark."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it, and to the one who asked about my Chuya stories, I was just reading them one day and was mortified by how OOC they were and I just deleted them, I was too embarrassed to have them up. It's my Birthday! January 15th! If you want to give me a birthday present, if you review, please don't just say happy birthday. Though I appreciate the sentiment it can be a bit of a let down when I see that notification and all it says is happy birthday.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the story.**

 **(2 Years Later)**

Nyra had been serving at the Phantomhives for two years now. Just as she predicted, her time there had been anything but boring. From solving crimes for Her Majesty, to teaching Ciel, to making fun of Sebastian to trying to keep the three stooges in line, there was never a dull moment.

When the manor was returned to its original glory, Nyra moved all of her stuff in. She had special vaults stationed all over Europe and some in other countries. They were only ever used one at a time so the witch could keep track of her belongings. She eagerly moved all of her stuff, most of it memorabilia from past times, into the Phantomhive manor. Ciel even made sure she had a little station in her room specifically for potions. While Nyra could make potions, more often then not she never had the patience or desire to do so. To spend hours over a boiling pot bored her, to toil away for hours on end measuring and stirring bored her. She specialized in curses as far as non elemental magic went but why waste your time waiting days for certain times of the month or year when you could simply sneak in and take care of your problem with a well placed fireball?

"Nyra, it's time to wake up." Sebastian's voice rose Nyra from her peaceful slumber as he drew back the curtains, letting the sun shine right in her eyes.

She hissed like an angry cat and pulled her covers up over her head to shield herself from the evil rays of the sun. "No..." She grumbled. Miss Nyra Stark was not a morning person, even after two years of getting up at six.

"Get up." He said, this time with more force.

Not wanting to go through with what would happen if he had to ask a third time, Nyra started to emerge from under the covers.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your feathers ruffled Birdbrain." She groaned, climbing out from under the covers.

"We have a guest coming later this evening so be sure to be on your best behavior." He said, smirking at her insults as he always did. He then left her alone to give her her privacy. The first time he offered to help her with her clothes, in a rather suggestive voice, she hit him with a bolt of lightning. Now, Sebastian may be a demon but being hit with a bolt of lightning was still quite painful.

With Sebastian out of her hair, Nyra dragged herself out of bed. She wore clothes appropriate for Victorian times but wore whatever pajamas she wanted, which was typically a mid-thigh length black silk nighty. Around her neck was her choker and wolf pendant necklace. She never took them off, not even when she took a bath. The choker was for sentimental reasons, as it belonged to someone precious to her but the necklace was incredibly important. It was given to her when she was born in northern Norway, around 420 B.C. At least, that's what she thought it was.

Witches, all though capable of incredible feats, needed something to focus their magic, otherwise there was no telling what could happen if they tried to perform magic. Nyra's wolf pendant was what focused her power. Every witch could harness the elements of Earth, Air, Fire and Water, they could move objects with their minds, heal themselves, fly on brooms and they all had their own unique powers. There were many other magics accessible to all witches but few bothered to learn them all.

Nyra stood up and walked across her room. Her room was very large; there was her canopy bed, and across from that she had a large couch in front of a mantel fireplace. Any wood in the furniture in her room was dark and the furniture was dark with occasional emerald green color. She had a large book case, artifacts hung on the walls or on display and she had a desk where she worked. Though admittedly, she rarely used it.

After Nyra squeezed into her corset, using magic to tie the laces, she got into her normal dress. Her dress was black; she had silver buttons all up and down the front, two on the cuffs and it picked up the back to reveal the dark emerald green under skirt. She brushed her hair, put on her black heeled boots and then walked out the door.

By now Sebastian had given the other servants their jobs for the morning and was getting ready to wake up Ciel. Nyra smiled to herself as she walked down the hall, the sound of her heels echoing. Ciel, no matter how hard he tried to be respected and be treated as an adult, he still had his cute childlike moments. For example, sometimes when she was reviewing with him late at night he would fall asleep on her shoulder, or her lap. Whenever Ciel would have a nightmare, he would have Sebastian get Nyra, since the demon would usually just smirk about it, and Nyra would come up, dressed in a full length black night gown and she would sit on the side of his bed, stroke his hair, and sing until he fell asleep.

She reached Ciel's door just as Sebastian walked up. They walked in together and while Sebastian rose Ciel from his sleep, Nyra opened the curtains, telling Ciel it was time to wake up. She then laid Ciel's outfit out while she heard what Sebastian had prepared for today.

"Today's breakfast of poached salmon and mint salad has been prepared. Side dishes of toast, scones, and campagne have been baked. Which would you like?"

"...The scone..." Ciel yawned, nodding in approval at Nyra's choice of outfit for the day.

"That aroma...is it Ceylon tea today?" Ciel asked as Sebastian dressed him for the day. Nyra had turned around to give the young earl some privacy.

"Yes, and we'll be using the Royal Doulton dishes." Sebastian said. "Preparations have been made with the Wedgewood Blue-White tea set."

"Today's plans?" Ciel asked.

"After breakfast you will be studying the history of Aristocracy." Nyra said.

"So then after lunch is..?"

* * *

A gong was rung in the Phantomhive gardens. Tanaka, the elderly former head butler had done so to signify the beginning of the match. It was Sebastian versus a martial arts expert that Ciel had brought in from Japan. A tumbleweed blew across the garden and the air was tense as the entire household watched silently. The foreigner moved his arms very fast.

"Take this! Secret technique! Flower Bird Wind Moon All Kinds Of Flowers Profusion Fist!" He yelled before charging towards Sebastian.

The butler adjusted his gloves and sprang into action faster than anyone could keep up with. In a flash Sebastian was behind the man, having struck him and his opponent fell to the floor, coughing up a little blood. He knelt on his hands and knees.

"Th-this is our school's last hidden secret technique..!" He turned to stare at Sebastian in shock. "Super Tiger Dragon Gun Ten Thousand Blossom Scattering Fissure Fist... What in the world are you?!"

"I'm the butler of the house of Phantomhive." Sebastian said, brushing off his hands. "What would you do if you couldn't use that technique?" He then turned and smiled towards Ciel who sat at a small table that he had set up. "And that's how it is, young master. Because I won, please do today's review and tomorrow's pre-lesson."

Ciel grumbled in irritation, causing Nyra to roll her eyes.

"If you wanted to get out of your studies why didn't you have me fight him?" She asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I drive no amusement from watching you set people on fire. It wouldn't be nearly as interesting." Ciel said quietly so that the other servants wouldn't hear.

"That was amazing Sebastian! Today's the fiftieth win in a row!" Finny, the young gardener cheered. He had very blonde hair that was held back by various clips, no doubt to keep his bangs out of the way while he worked.

"You struck like water, Sebastian!" The maid, Mei-rin said with a blush. Her red hair was done up, also kept out of the way and she had very large circular glasses.

"This house's butler is amazing!" Bard, the chef, said with a grin. He had a cigarette in his mouth and messy blonde hair that was darker than Finny's.

"A true master of the fist technique would accompany me to unknown regions. Though I thought I'd be able to see you on your knees today." Ciel said, sighing in disappointment.

"That is too bad." Sebastian said with a smile. Nyra snickered.

"Hmph, you did well Sebastian, here, drink." Ciel said, offering Sebastian a glass of lemonade.

"Thank you." Sebastian said. Though his tastes lay elsewhere, it would have been rude to turn down an offer from his master. He chugged the drink while Finny and Mei-rin continued to cheer about Sebastian's victory.

"By the way," Sebastian said, placing the glass on the table. "What are all of you doing here?" Sebastian asked the other three servants.

"Finny. Have you finished weeding the courtyard?" The stunned look on the young man's face told the butler 'no.'

"Mei-rin, how are the shirts in the laundry?" The bespectacled maid pushed her her fingers together nervously.

"Bard, are the dinner preparations going as they should?" The chef scratched his head with a wry grin.

"If you have time to loaf around, then please do your jobs!" Sebastian said, quite irritated. The servants ran off to do as they were told, genuinely scared for their lives. Nyra snickered again.

"Speaking of work, Sebastian, Nyra..." Ciel said. "There was a call from him in Italy."

"From Clause?" Nyra asked as Sebastian pulled out Ciel's chair, allowing him to stand up.

"We talked about this. Come, both of you." Ciel said.

"As you wish." Sebastian said, handing Ciel his walking stick.

* * *

"So Clause is coming directly to England?" Nyra asked as she and Sebastian stood in Ciel's office. The young lord sat behind his desk, looking at the newspaper as he addressed his two servants.

"Yes, he got ahold of the usual goods and contacted us. It seems he had a considerable amount of trouble this time." He then smirked towards his butler. "Do you understand what this means, Sebastian?"

"I am fully informed. We will surely provide Sir Clause with the best hospitality." Sebastian said with a graceful bow. "...By the way, young master..." Sebastian placed a hand on his chest with a grimace. "What in the world was in that lemonade from before? The heartburn won't stop."

"That was lemonade with Tanaka's 'Special unadulterated ****' I stopped drinking it after one sip." Ciel said.

Nyra was surprised that it would affect Sebastian so much that he would actually show it. Deciding to take a little pity on him, she walked over to him and rubbed soothing circles on his back. "Aww, poor baby birdie." She said teasingly.

"Are you volunteering to take care of me?" Sebastian smirked. The innuendo was not lost on the witch.

"You're not that sick." Nyra said before proceeding to push Sebastian towards the door. "Go do your job, I'll do mine."

"Very well." Sebastian said with a chuckle.

* * *

Later on, after a small argument with Sebastian and Ciel about sweets, the young earl was done with his lessons. She was heading back towards her room to red a book and relax until Clause came when she happened to glance outside. The garden looked like a wasteland. Groaning, the witch speed walked towards the lower levels of the manor, where Sebastian and the servants were. The butler was already with them.

"How in the world...did this?" Sebastian asked with a shadowy smile. On top of the garden had no vegetation what so ever; the entire china cabinet was destroyed and it looked as if though a fire-breathing dragon had gone through the kitchen. The three servants cowered in fear, even more so when Nyra arrived. Though she wasn't nearly as wrathful towards them when they screwed up she still frightened them.

"After I finished killing the weeds I sprinkled the weed killer and then the lid was open!" Finny said, tears streaming down his face.

"I brought out and placed the guest's tea set and then crashed into the tea shelf! On the pushcart..." Mei-rin said.

"But...I set down the raw meat...and then I thought I'd cook it... with a flamethrower!" Bard said, sporting an afro.

Nyra felt a vein pop in her forehead and her eye began to twitch. This wasn't the biggest mess-up the servants had done, but just as a guest was arriving? This was ridiculous.

"I understand. I will finish setting up here. Even I have faults. It's fine so please calm down." Sebastian said over the servant's panicked cries.

Nyra could see the gears grinding in Sebastian's head. She herself began to think. Even as a witch there wasn't much she could do to fix this with magic. At most she could plant sprouts in the garden and she could make them grow, but as far as the meat and China, she had nothing. She saw Sebastian pull out his pocket watch. She checked it by glancing over his shoulder and saw that they had a little less than two hours left. Yep, unless Sebastian came up with an idea they were royally screwed.

"You all should follow Tanaka's example and act a little more like adu-" Sebastian stopped and turned towards Tanaka with a 'eureka' expression.

Nyra looked and caught on immediately with his idea. How come she hadn't thought of that? She had actually spent about a century or two in Japan. She still had swords and all the outfits, makeup and fans that she had when she performed as a Geisha girl. Sebastian clapped to get the servant's attention.

"Please be quiet, everyone. From now on, please listen closely to what I have to say, and then carry out the is what we'll do." Sebastian said, holding Tanaka's tea cup.

* * *

Bard used a meat cleaver to slice the burned chunk of meat into thin strips, showing that the meat inside was unharmed.

"How're you doing?" Nyra asked as she and Sebastian observed everything.

"I'm doing it like you said to." He held up the large chunk of meat and grinned at her. "This really what you want?" Bard asked.

"Yep, that looks perfect." Nyra reassured him. It was beginning to come together just like the dish in Japan.

"Sebastian!" Mei-rin yelled. "I got it!" She cheered. She then tripped on her shoe lace as she ran down the hall. All the boxes of new china went flying.

Sebastian caught one box on his toes, the rest stacked in his hand and he finally also caught Mei-rin. "You are..." He sighed as the maid blushed incredibly red. "How many times have I told you not to run inside the mansion?" The maid squeaked and scurried away from him.

"S-s-s-s-sorry, my glasses are broken from before so I couldn't see very well..." She said.

Sebastian kicked the box from his foot to the pile of boxes balancing in his hand. "But with this, the leading actor need not worry." Sebastian said, with a small smile.

"Nyra!" Finny called from behind. "I bought the gravel and the other things you mentioned at the gardening store!"

"Great job Finny!" Nyra said before taking the supplies. "Sebastian and I will take care of everything else."

"After this, please leave things to Nyra and I while all of you please rest." Sebastian said with his signature butler's smile. "And please, sincerely act like adults. _Act like adults_."

"He said it _twice_." Bard muttered.

"Ooh, that's serious." Finny muttered back.

* * *

Nyra stared at the bags of gravel and iris bulbs in front of her. In her hand, all she held was a knife. Sebastian had put her in charge of creating the garden, since she had spent quite a bit of time in Japan. She studied the area in front of her and came to the conclusion that she could get the garden ready in a few minutes. Taking a nice calming breath and centering herself, Nyra began.

She levitated the knife and sent it flying, cutting all the bags wide open. With her telekinetic magic, she lifted the gravel out of the bags with magic and sent it all streaming out of the bags, through the air and around the garden in a way so that it looked like rippling water. With all of it positioned she forcefully pushed her arms down, creating holes throughout the area.

Then, connecting with the plants, she watched as the small trees and iris bulbs climbed out of the bags, using their roots as legs. Once they were all positioned, Nyra worked her magic with air and water and summoned a few small storm clouds to water the plants. With a wave of her hand she sent them away. Now with minerals, water and sunshine, all they needed was Nyra's magic touch. With a nice bit of concentration the plants grew to full size. Though the task was quite simple for a witch of her caliber, since plants weren't her specialty, it was slightly more draining than simply throwing a bolt of lightning or a fire blast.

"You've done well." Sebastian said from behind her.

Having been in such a focused state of mind she hadn't heard him coming and he startled her greatly. Instinctively she whirled around and aimed a kick at his head. He grabbed her ankle, and yanked it back behind him so that she lost her balance. Nyra let out a small scream and to stop herself from falling, wrapped her arms around his neck as his other hand came to support her back.

Nyra sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that Sebastian!" Glaring at him with no real animosity behind it. She was slightly irritated but when a friend scared you, you often found it funny.

"Can't even handle a compliment, is this any way for a lady to behave?" Sebastian asked, smirking while raising an eyebrow questioningly. Even though Nyra could behave herself quite well, she absolutely hated it when Sebastian made such comments on her behavior. She had lived for quite a while and didn't much care for social rules anymore. If the demon were to be honest, he sometimes found them to be irritating but he had an image to uphold. Besides, Nyra's reactions to such comments were always amusing.

She narrowed her eyes and a growl rumbled deep in her throat. Not the grumbles like humans make, but an truly animalistic one, almost like a wild jungle cat. Witch. Nyra smacked Sebastian over the head. "Shut up." She muttered.

"Mr. Sebastian, I finished cleaning up the-!" Mei-rin stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her. Mei-rin was completely misreading the situation.

What she saw before her were the two senior members of the staff, Ms. Nyra and Mr. Sebastian standing in front of a beautiful garden just like in those cheesy romance novels. He was holding her ankle, dipping her, a hand on her back while she had an arm around his shoulders and another nestled in his midnight hair, their faces inches apart as if they were about to kiss just as the sun was setting.

"I-I'll go s-somewhere else! S-sorry for interrupting!" She squeaked, face bright red and a slight nosebleed coming on as she ran back inside.

Nyra's face was now slightly red as well. "She completely misinterpreted this." She said.

"Did she?" He teased, leaning in slightly closer, as though he were going to kiss her.

Nyra turned even more red and glared at the butler. "Let me go!" She said, pushing against him a little. She lifted a hand up, crackling with lightning threateningly.

Sebastian chuckled and brought her back up. "Let's go check on preparations; we also have to welcome our guest." He then walked inside, Nyra, still slightly pink right behind him.

* * *

"My, my. Well, isn't England far? Really." That evening, Clause arrived. He was wearing an expensive italian suit. He had also apparently driven a car. A fairly new invention but most people seemed to prefer the carriage as of yet. Or perhaps it was because cars were so expensive. Ciel was waiting for him, sitting on the front steps and reading a book. "It has been a while since I came here." He said, lifting his hat to the young lord.

"You came, Clause." Ciel said, not reacting to the massive hug he received from the older man.

" _Buona sera_ , Ciel! Are you well? Perhaps you've grown a bit?" Clause asked jovially.

"Too bad, you haven't changed." Ciel said, leading Clause up the stairs.

"That was rude!" Clause said with a chuckle. "You're the same as ever, nothing less."

"You too, are always the same." Ciel said, opening the doors.

"Welcome, Sir Clause!" All the servants said with a bow. Sebastian, Nyra and Bard were on the right while Tanaka, Mei-rin and Finny were on the left.

"Oh...this is...You've made this mansion into something beautiful." Clause said, amazed by the mansion.

"We've been awaiting you, Sir Clause." Sebastian said, approaching the aforementioned gentleman with another bow.

"Sebastian! It's been awhile! It appears that there are more faces in this house, too?" Clause asked, handing Finny his jacket and hat. Nyra approached the man with a smile.

"It's good to see you again Clause." Nyra said, nodding her head towards him.

"I don't think that's the correct way to address a lord." Clause said.

"Well I don't see anyone around here to impress." Nyra said, shrugging and looking around the room. The three servants were shocked by Nyra's blatant disrespect but Clause laughed.

"Still as witty as ever! Nyra you are a rare treasure among the women of England!" Clause said before taking her hand and kissing it. "It's a shame you won't allow me to show you Italy."

"Been there, done that." Nyra said, withdrawing her hand gently. "Besides, it takes more than a few compliments to get with me."

Clause laughed again. "So you just let the men trip over themselves for your attention? That's cruel."

Nyra shrugged. "It's one thing to know you're amazing, it's another to have everyone else tell you how amazing you are."

Clause laughed again while Sebastian gestured towards a door.

"Wouldn't you like to talk to my lord? Because I must do the dinner preparations. Please enter the courtyard." Sebastian said.

"Courtyard?" Clause asked.

"This time, it is a counter balancing entertainment ordered by my lord." Sebastian said, opening the door. "We hope it pleases you. Here, please relax."

"Oh! _Prodigioso_! It's a rock garden straight from Japan!" Clause said.

"It's called a ' _karesansui_ '." Nyra educated, as was her job as Governess.

"The tea preparations are completed. Over there, please." Sebastian said, gesturing over to the table that had been set up.

"The irises are truly beautiful." Clause said as Sebastian pulled out his chair for him. Nyra sat as well. She was higher than the servants and with the young master's permission she could sit and eat with the nobility. He probably realized that she'd just do it anyway. Besides, watching Nyra verbally destroy her supposed superiors when they voiced discontent at towards her presence was always amusing.

"The dead tree and the flowers, it's like wasabi." Clause said, referring to the aesthetic sense in Japanese art emphasizing quiet simplicity and subdued refinement. A few moments later, Sebastian returned to pour tea with the set he borrowed from Tanaka.

"Pardon my interruption." The butler said.

"Even green tea. You also seem to have an enthusiasm for the Japanese style." Clause said.

"I'm unworthy of those kind words." Sebastian said with a smile while the three servants, who were hiding in a bush, looked on in awe.

"I also look forward to the evening meal." Clause said.

Ciel smiled. "By the way Clause, about the usual goods."

"Yes, I came keeping my promise." Clause said, pulling out a box with the words 'Mouse 3' printed on it. "Here is the game you wanted." He sighed. "It wasn't released yet in Italy. It was difficult to obtain."

Ciel smirked. "Difficult, huh? You emphasized that on the phone."

"Aha, that's true." Clause said with a laugh. "The prince gave you the 'reward' that corresponds to the attendant, yes?"

Ciel leaned back. "It's fine if the 'reward' corresponds to the game, but recently, clearing it hasn't been an interesting game."

"My, my, is it's a game and such that 'kids' can handle, then it will be effortless." He chuckled. "At any rate, you're telling me to send the next one soon?"

Ciel smiled darkly. "Yes. 'Kids' have a greed for games."

"Since you're you, at the age of twelve you were forced into developing the country's best game-maker." Clause sighed. "Really, that's very ominous."

Ciel crossed his arms before Sebastian reappeared. "Please pardon the interruption." Everyone turned to look at the butler. "The evening meal preparations have been arranged, so please pardon the wait. Today's menu is the head family's chef, Baldroy's, beef donburi."

"Is this the evening meal?" Clause asked, looking at what simply appeared to be a pile of raw beef.

"Yes." Sebastian said.

"Surely in the ten quadrillion meals..."

"Sir Clause, you have no knowledge of this..?" Sebastian interrupted. Nyra hid a snicker behind her hand, Sebastian was going to go off on a tangent...again. "We have the laborers from ancient Japan to thank for Donburi, a feast that serves many purposes. The contributor to society who has finished his task has put his feelings of thanks and gratitude into this food...That is donburi!"

Clause and Ciel were stunned and Nyra was trying and failing to smother her giggles. Sebastian smiled the way he did for guests before continuing. "The former peasant that yearned for court food, 'lavish food', is said to be donburi's inventor. And then I thought that Sir Clause would have grown tired of stuffy food. So that you could simply savor the flavor of the highest quality meat, I devoted myself to this idea." From the doors behind Sebastian, the other servants were saying words of praise.

Clause sat in stunned silence for a few moments before he burst out laughing. "Ciel! This is the best! You never cease to surprise me! In this industry, I have a lot of colleagues without a sense of humor, but with you it's a lot of fun."

"That's an honor." Ciel said with a smile while the servants celebrated.

"Japanese donburi is such a profound food. You really are an intellectual." Clause said towards Sebastian.

"I am grateful." Sebastian said with a bow.

Nyra cleared her throat sharply. When the two men glanced over, the witch narrowed her eyes at the butler and raised a brow. Sebastian sighed.

"It was the Lady Stark's idea." Sebastian said, addressing her correctly since they were in front of a guest.

Clause laughed. "You won't let him steal the credit for anything will you?"

"When old birdbrain here does something worth praising he can soak up all the attention, until then, credit should be given to those who deserve it." Nyra said with a smirk.

Sebastian wore his butler smile as he handed Nyra her food. "You little hypocrite." He muttered to her, mentioning how he was basically the one who organized everything. Nyra smiled charmingly before placing her napkin on her lap.

"It is exactly as you say though, Sebastian." Clause said. "I've grown tired of Italy's tough food. Thanks for the meal."

"May the wine suit your tastes." Sebastian said, gesturing to Meri-rin who stood beside the pushcart which held the bottle of wine. "The preparations for this product of Italy have been completed." Mei-rin didn't move, she just kept smiling. "Mei-rin."

"Y-yes?" She asked.

Sebastian leaned in close and whispered to her. "It's not 'yes?' Don't just stand there. Pour the wine into the glass." The maid blushed bright red and was shaking as she picked up the bottle and approached the table.

Disaster struck when she spilled it onto the tablecloth and didn't immediately stop. Nyra couldn't magic the wine back into the bottle, the servants would obviously see. Just as the first drop from the puddle of wine fell off the edge Sebastian yanked the tablecloth off of the dining table, not disturbing the dishes and catching the drop of wine before it fell in Clause's lap. Everyone was shocked, Nyra herself was even a little impressed. This all happened without Clause knowing.

Finally, the lord noticed. "Huh!? Where'd the tablecloth go!?" He asked while Finny and Bard helped Mei-rin away.

Ciel smirked. "The cloth was a little dirty so it was removed. Don't let it worry you."

"Excuse the big interruption. Please continue to enjoy the meal at your leisure." Sebastian said with a bow. He then left to join the other servants who would no doubt congratulate him. Nyra stayed with Ciel in Clause, she was still eating after all.

"Your butler is really quite skillful." Clause said.

"...Skillful?" Ciel asked before smirking. "Since he is my servant, it's only natural for him to be able to do that sort of thing."

"That's so strict." Clause laughed. "But surely in England, even if you're strict to that extent, the extraordinary talent he possesses should certainly still be there, correct?"

"Naturally." Ciel said, turning his spoon so he could see his own reflection clearly in the back. "But I didn't hire him just for the food. I...I still haven't tasted sweets more delicious than Sebastian's."

"Sweets?" Clause asked before laughing. "Ha ha ha! That's a really important reason to you, is it?!"

"I look forward to today's dessert." Ciel said.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting." Sebastian said, arriving a few minutes later. "The after dinner dessert is ready."


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing but my oc's. I know this isn't the order I had them in last time but this is the order of the manga so that's why it's happening. I need more reviews. Please, they fill my heart with love.  
**

* * *

Ciel and Sebastian walked into a shop to do an errand. A bell rung as they opened the door into the shop. It was just a small errand and Nyra had opted to stay behind. What she was doing, reading a book or walking around the grounds, neither Ciel nor Sebastian had any idea, and didn't really care either.

"Welcome, boy." the shopkeeper said. "On an errand for your father?" Ciel's face darkened due to his irritation. Sebastian walked forward, placed a hand in front of the young Earl to stop him from doing anything drastic and held out a paper with his butler's grin in place.

"Excuse me. We came to get _Master's_ cane." Sebastian said, handing the man the slip of paper.

The man pulled out the desired item and handed it to the butler as he studied the paper. "Ah, so you're the owner of this cane." Exactly what sort of person do you intended to have use of this cane? It couldn't be that kid..."

Sebastian thrusted the walking stick forward so that it was right in between the man's eyes, surprising both Ciel and the shopkeeper. "It doesn't bend. It's a well built cane." Sebastian put the money on the table. "This should cover it."

"Humph..." Ciel said as he and Sebastian walked down the streets. "Finny's idiocy is another bothersome thing. Thanks to that, I got stuck with getting a new one." The Earl grumbled to himself, remembering how Finny wailed and cried, holding both halves of the cane.

"Indeed," Sebastian said, placing his hand over his heart. "My deepest apologies. It's true that you grew, but it did take some time."

Meanwhile a small child was gazing happily at a window display. "Look mommy! Funtom's new Rabbit Toy!" He said excitedly.

"Oh you..." said the disgruntled mother. "Didn't I just buy you candy?"

 _The Funtom Company. A growing enterprise built by the powerful support and strong spirit of the wealthy and the Bourgeoisie. It is England's confectionary toy company that has grown rapidly in a little under three years with original novelties that other classes haven't seen. Now there isn't a day when you don't see the name. There isn't a single person who doesn't recognize it. It would confuse the children who become slaves to the toys if that leader was there..._

"Now then, Young Master," Sebastian said, opening the carriage door. "Let us return to the mansion quickly."

* * *

The two were now at the front doors of the mansion. "Good work young master. I will have the tea prepared shortly." Ciel was staring jaw dropped at the inside of the manor in horror. "What's wro-"

That's when Sebastian realized the problem. The manor was full of fluffiness and rainbows and sparkles. There were hearts and balloons strewn about the area and a kitty within a wreath of bows was at the top of the stairs. Bunny stuffed animals were everywhere and the sparkles were nearly blinding.

"What is the world...is this..?" Sebastian wondered out loud.

"My mansion..." Ciel muttered numbly.

Suddenly Nyra, who had been hiding on the ceiling like a spider landed in front of them, except she didn't look like she usually did. The witch had two baby pink bows pinning her bangs to the side of her head, a baby pink poofy and ruffled dress with white lace, a big white bow in front, she had a darker pink collar with a silver bell and she had black cat ears and a white tipped cat tail. Several tick marks had appeared on her forehead and she had a light blush dusting her cheeks. She still had her other necklaces on but they couldn't be seen underneath the pink collar. Nyra was about to explain what was happening when the other three servants came running in.

"SEBASTIAAAAAN!" They all screamed together. They effectively tackled Nyra as they rushed to Sebastian. Nyra was forcibly pushed against Sebastian who was staring at the other servants in shock. Nyra tried to move but failed. She sighed and resigned to her fate. It wasn't nearly a bad as what she had already gone through anyway.

"What in the world is this!?" The butler said, still very shocked and confused. "More like...What is with that appearance, you two?"

Bard was dressed like a baby with a bib and headpiece, Finny looked like a bunny with giant gloves and Mei-rin...well, Mei-rin was fine, she just took advantage of the confusion to hug Sebastian.

"Go ask that crazy girl!" Bard said, jamming his thumb towards the door the servants had come out of.

"That crazy girl..?" Ciel wondered out loud. Were they dealing with some escaped mental patient?

"These ribbons are good too... But these satin roses are the cutest!" Sebastian, who was stroking Nyra's cat ears while ignoring her attempts to escape his grasp, and Ciel peaked in the room. "But like I thought, you wearing that... is totally adorable! You look like Marie Antoinette!" Tanaka was wearing a curly blonde wig and some ridiculous pink dress. He just smiled and ho ho ho'ed good naturedly.

The girl turned towards the door and gasped when she saw Ciel, who cursed. He was hugged by a blur of blonde and orange.

"CIEL!I wanted the see youuuu!" The blonde girl hugged Ciel tightly.

"E...Elizabeth!" Ciel said, shocked by her appearance.

"No, no, no!Call me Lizzie! Aren't I always saying that?!" The rubbed her cheek against Ciel's in a rather aggressive display of affection as she then proceeded to spin the earl around. Nyra could have sworn she heard Ciel's spine crack. "Just as I thought, no matter how many times I look at you, you're the cutest!" Lizzie squealed.

Sebastian seemed to take pity on Ciel when he cleared his throat to gain Lizzie's attention. "Ahem...Miss Elizabeth."

Lizzie immediately released Ciel. "Sebastian, good day!" She curtsied. Ciel had multiple idiot hair sticking out of his head as he sat in his corner of woe, gasping for breath. Nyra was patting his shoulder since Sebastian had temporarily let her go.

"It's been a while since I've last laid eyes on you." Sebastian said with a bow.

"I have a souvenir for you too!" Lizzie said.

 _'Oh no.'_ Nyra thought, sweat dropping. Based on the look on Sebastian's face, he was thinking the same thing.

"You see!" Lizzie said brightly. Sebastian had been forced into a frilly pink bonnet with flowers and Nyra thought she saw some strawberries on it too. "Ahh, it's so cute!" Lizzie squealed with big shiny eyes. "You're always wearing black; so I thought those colors would be good!"

Ciel was shaking, trying to hold in his laughter as he struggled to pull himself to his feet with his cane. Nyra was snickering quietly as well. In truth she was nearly cracking a rib trying to not laugh. Since she was in an outfit that was just as frilly as the bonnet, she couldn't really say anything. The servants however were nearly dying with laughter. Sebastian glared at them, his face half hidden in shadow.

"Regard for the things I wear." Sebastian said with one of the fakest smiles Nyra had ever seen. "That sort of regard for me... it is a great honor."

"It's fine!" Lizzie said with a huge smile.

Sebastian went into a corner to sulk, dragging Nyra with him. He began stroking her ears again. Normally Nyra would struggle to get away but she figured it was a fair trade. She got a therapeutic hug and he got a therapeutic cat... sort of.

Ciel cleared his throat. "More importantly, Lizzie. Why are you here? What about aunty?"

Lizzie immediately tackled Ciel into another hug. "I wanted to see you so I rushed out in secret and came here!"

"In secret?" Ciel asked in shock as Lizzy rubbed her cheek against his. "What were you thinking..?"

"...Hey." Bard muttered to Sebastian, who continued to pet Nyra. The witch had resigned to her fate and allowed the butler to continue. "Sebastian, who exactly is that girl?" Bard asked.

"Lady Elizabeth is the young master's fiancée." Sebastian explained, stroking Nyra's false ears like some kind of evil scientist.

The servants all yelled in shock.

"Well when you think about it, it's not that weird." Nyra said. "A nobleman should have a noble wife. That's why Ciel is marrying Elizabeth, she's the daughter of the marquee." Nyra explained, a tick mark forming on her forehead. She glanced up at Sebastian, who seemed to be enjoying the fact that he was also dwarfing her. Nyra was five foot six but she looked like a midget next to the six foot demon. "Can you please stop petting me?" The witch asked.

"No." The demon smirked, his smirk growing wider when Nyra hissed at him, much like a cat. He had to defend himself a little when she tried to scratch him but he managed to restrain her again and resume petting.

"If she left without saying anything," Ciel said. "Then aunty must be worried. Sebastian contact-" Ciel was pulled away by Lizzie.

"Cieeeeeeel! Come heeeeere!" Lizzie dragged the poor boy into the ballroom, which had also been redecorated by Lizzie. There were toys, ribbons and stuffed animals in the chandelier. "Look, look! I made the ballroom cute too, didn't I?!"

"How did she even get up there?" Nyra wondered out loud.

"Ah! That's right! Hey Ciel, since it took a lot of work to make the ballroom like this, let's have a dance party today!" Lizzie was then off into dreamland. "I'll dance with my fiancée as an escort!"

Ciel twitched. "Wha..."

"Well it can't be worse than playing house like that one time." Nyra muttered. She shuddered at the mere memory.

"Wear the clothes I picked out for you, Ciel! I'm sure they'll be very cute!" Lizzie said.

"Hey! Who said it was fine?!" Ciel yelled.

It seemed Lizzie had selective hearing because she wasn't listening. "Dancing with Ciel in the clothes I picked out for him. It's like a dream. I will have to dress stylishly with all my might too!" Lizzie squealed.

"Listen to what people are saying!" Ciel yelled. Sebastian and Nyra each put a hand on his shoulder and shook their heads sympathetically.

* * *

Ciel was leaning face down on his desk, radiating gloom and doom.

"Lady Elizabeth is the previous head of the family's younger sister. The daughter of the Middleford Marquis family that Lady Francis married into... Also, you cannot turn your fiancee away coldly, so it can't be helped" Sebastian said.

He had changed out of the bonnet and Nyra had gotten out of her ridiculous outfit as well. Lizzie had made it very clear that she was to wear a ball gown so Nyra did just that. She was wearing a taffeta green and black short sleeves bustle ball gown with sequined lace appliqué accents and layers of bustled skirt. Her hair was up and curled in a high ponytail and she was wearing black gloves that went three quarters of the way up her arms. The butler wasn't dressed any different simply because butler's didn't dress up at parties. On the other hand, a governess, if she was allowed to go, was expected to dress formally. Sebastian had tea with him as well. No doubt the young master needed it.

"It's not like I _became_ her fiancee. I was _forced_ to do it." Ciel grumbled.

"You still haven't finished the current game." Sebastian said, handing Ciel some freshly poured tea.

"Indeed. Just fill me quickly with dinner or something and then bring it away." Ciel said, taking a sip of tea. "I don't have time to associate with little girls and their hobbies."

"...However, it appears that Lady Elizabeth wishes to hold a dance..." Sebastian said. Ciel sat his teacup down.

"Young master?" Sebastian asked.

"Ciel." Nyra said. "I don't have proof but is it true that you've had no dancing instruction?"

Ciel spun around in his chair.

Sebastian looked at Nyra incredulously. "You've never given the young master dance lessons?" He asked, stunned since dancing was an important skill for all noble gentleman.

"He never asked for them." Nyra said. "Besides we never go anywhere so how was I supposed to know?"

"I'm busy with work." Ciel said from behind the paper. "I don't have time to busy myself with games..."

Nyra snatched the paper away from Ciel with magic and Sebastian spun the chair around so that the young lord was facing them. The young earl leaned back into his chair and both of his servants leaned in with identical smirking faces.

"I'll take your word for it, but young master," Sebastian began, holding the pie in Ciel's face. "But it's often said that a dance is a 'social' thing. At evening and dinner parties and the like, good grooming has become a must."

"If you can become an elite gentleman, dancing should be natural." Nyra said sternly. "If you were to refuse an invitation from a customer's daughter, in high society, your reputation would go down the gutter..."

"...I get it already! It's fine like this." Ciel sighed in defeat. "Who would call for a home tutor?"

Nyra put her hand over her heart and pretended to look hurt. "There isn't enough time and I am insulted Ciel. You have two quite capable servants standing right in front of you." The witch smirked. "Both of which have been alive for quite some time. If we didn't know how to dance after so many years that would be just sad."

"You're teaching me how to dance?" Ciel asked, blushing slightly.

"I do teach you to do everything else. Unless you would prefer featherbrain taught you?" Nyra smirked teasingly.

"If it's the Winner Walts, then please leave it to me. I often cause quite a commotion at the Schonbrunn Palace." Sebastian said.

Nyra suddenly broke out into a slight blush. "Oh dear god no." She muttered. She whirled around to face the demon. "April sixth, 1754!" She said.

The demon's eyes widened in confusion, then recognition and then he smirked. "Yes that was me."

Nyra blushed furiously, sighed and hung her head. "You know the saying 'where have you been all my life?' Where _haven't_ you been all my life, feathers?" Nyra asked.

"That is the question isn't it?" Sebastian mused. His eyes then glowed demonically for a moment. "On a scale from one to ten?"

Nyra blushed beat red. "We don't need to revisit that!" She yelled, absolutely mortified that it had been _him._ Then again, it wasn't surprising that he would take advantage of her moment of weakness. But, it wasn't like she had been unwilling at the time.

"What happened in Vienna?" Ciel asked with a small smirk of his own starting to form. It wasn't often Nyra got so embarrassed over something. It was sure to be an amusing story, plus it was keeping the attention off of him for a while.

"Perhaps we should tell him." Sebastian said. He leaned down and whispered audibly in Nyra's ear. "It would be a nice trip down memory lane."

Nyra leapt away from the demon, it didn't seem possible for her to blush any redder. "That is a lane I want to stay well away from!" She turned towards the earl so that she could drop the conversation. "Stand up Ciel, I'm teaching you to dance!"

"Now there's no need to be embara-" Sebastian couldn't finish the sentence before Nyra shot a burst of ice at him, covering his mouth so that he couldn't talk. The demon glared at the witch with glowing eyes but the pissed off woman remained unaffected.

"Shut up Birdbrain!" The witch yelled, still bright red. She then turned and smiled at Ciel, who was on his feet, not happy about this new lesson.

"You start the first step on your heel." Nyra instructed. "Keep your hand firmly on the lady's back." The witch moved Ciel's hand to the right position.

"When the song starts begin with your left foot." Nyra's eye twitched when Ciel stepped on her foot. "Next is a natural turn." Ciel was not doing too well. "Slide your left foot forward." Nyra received a kick in the shin.

Sebastian, having finally clawed the ice off his face, sighed. "Your natural ability for dancing isn't so much lacking, as it is non-existent my lord. You cannot simply cling to your dance partner." Sebastian walked forward. He shocked the other two by grabbing Ciel's cheek. "Wipe that gloomy look off of your face. The lady will take it as an insult. Now let's have a smile, pretend that it's fun." Sebastian said, shit eating grin in place.

"Let me go!" Ciel smacked Sebastian's hand away.

"Master." Sebastian said.

"I can't smile. I forgot how." Ciel said. "I don't know how to pretend that I'm having fun. Not anymore." Ciel said, gently stroking the family ring on his thumb. Nyra looked at him with sad eyes. She wanted to reach out and hug him but knew that wouldn't be the best idea, at least not at the moment.

* * *

"Just leave her alone!" Ciel commanded as he, Nyra and Sebastian walked down the stairs. Lizzie was trying to take Mei-rin's glasses off so that she could get all dressed up to.

"Ciel!" Lizzie squealed. "You're so cuuuute! My eyes weren't wrong!" She scurried over to the staircase as Ciel came down and began spinning him around. After that she gestured to the male servants. "Look, look! Everyone else is cute too, aren't they? I've let them come to the party too!" Nyra sweat dropped.

Lizzie then noticed the family ring on Ciel's thumb.

"Ciel," Lizzie said, her face shadowed. "Where's the ring I prepared for you!? There was a ring that matched the Western Style clothing, wasn't there!?"

"This ring is fine." Ciel said.

The young lady became very angry. "No! I went to a lot of trouble to make everything adorable! Only the ring is totally not cute!" Lizzie then began to fake cry about Ciel being so cruel. Ciel sighed and went to explain to his fiancee. Lizzie then snatched the ring from Ciel's finger. "This ring is super old! The size of the one I chose is better, too-"

"Give it back!" Ciel snapped. Everyone was surprised, this was the first time Ciel had really ever snapped at Lizzie. Not that Nyra could blame him. The ring was Ciel's last connection to his parents. The witch fingered the the choker around her neck, her last connection to Arya...

"Give that back Elizabeth." Ciel commanded again, his glare hard as flint.

"W-why are you so mad?" Lizzie asked, tears forming in her big green eyes. Ciel's gaze turned even sharper. Lizzie clenched her fist. "I just made you cute! So why are you mad like that!? You're terrible!" Lizzie said. Ciel's expression didn't change. "I HATE THIS RING!" Lizzie yelled. "TAKE IT!" Lizzie threw the ring onto the ground, the ring shattered, it was so old.

A furious growl tore itself from Nyra's throat. Luckily no one heard it. She was angry on-behalf of Ciel and herself, if anyone did anything to her choker... She lunged forward slightly but caught herself. Ciel had snapped as well, he marched forward and raised his hand to slap Lizzie.

"Young Master." Sebastian was by Ciel's side in an instant, holding Ciel's wrist, to prevent him from doing something he might regret. "Young master." Sebastian said again, gaining Ciel's attention. "You forgot your new walking stick." Sebastian said, handing the cane to Ciel. Slowly, the anger in Ciel was replaced with exhaustion.

Sebastian faced Elizabeth and placed his hand over his heart. "You have my deepest apologies Lady Elizabeth. That ring is very important to our master. It has been passed down through the family for generations. There was only one in the world."

"That sort of important ring and I...?" Lizzie stuttered through her tears, realizing the magnitude of her mistake.

Nyra briefly threw a glare at Lizzie as she leaned down to pick up the shards of the ring, a low growl still quietly rumbling in her throat. She then took a deep breath and calmed herself. Lizzie understood that what she did was wrong but that didn't make her tantrum acceptable, especially for the daughter of the Marquis.

"Give them to me." Ciel ordered, holding out his hand.

Nyra wordlessly stopped growling and gave the remains of the ring to Ciel without protest. Ciel then threw the ring out the window. Even Sebastian seemed slightly surprised.

"Ciel what are you doing?!" Lizzie asked, rushing to the window.

"I don't care... about that thing." Ciel said. "It's just an old ring." Nyra listened with rapt attention. "This ring is proof that the head of the Phantomhive house is Ciel Phantomhive."

Sebastian's eyes were wider now and the other servants were staring in awe of the young master.

Ciel put his hat back on. "What's with that face?" Ciel asked.

Lizzie had tears streaming down her cheeks from crying. "B...But..." Lizzie hiccupped.

"It's a terrible face." Ciel said, taking out his handkerchief. "And you call yourself a lady." Ciel sighed, whipping Lizzie's tears away. "I wouldn't want to invite a lady with a face like that to a dance, would I?" Ciel asked.

Lizzie froze and blushed. Nyra couldn't help but smirk. _'Smooth move Ciel.'_ Nyra chuckled quietly to herself. Perhaps Sebastian was beginning to rub off on the young lord.

"Let's forget those bad things and dance until dawn with evening party etiquette, shall we? M'lady?"

"Yes." Lizzie said, placing her hand in his.

 _'Ciel is becoming quite the charmer.'_ Nyra thought to herself in amusement.

Sebastian pulled an orchestra out of nowhere and he himself began to play the violin. The witch stood beside him and began to sing. If she couldn't sing a good song then what kind of governess would she be?

* * *

"Did you contact aunty?" Ciel asked as Sebastian buttoned his night shirt.

"Yes. She will come to pick Miss Elizabeth up tomorrow." Sebastian responded. Said little girl was tucked away in bed.

"Really now... We ended up spending today uselessly." Ciel said.

"Is that true? Were you not sufficiently content?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"You're an idiot..." Ciel said and then moved to take off his ring. Only to realize it wasn't there. "Ah..." He said, remembering.

"Who's the idiot?" Sebastian asked. "It's something important to you, isn't it?" The demon took Ciel's hand in his. "You put on quite a show in front of Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian said, moving his hand away.

Ciel's eyes widened when he saw that the family ring was back on his thumb, completely intact. "This is...?!"

"I am Phantomhive's butler. What would I do if I couldn't accomplish something like this?" Sebastian smirked. "This ring exists to be on your finger. Please take good care of it."

"...That's right." Ciel said. "How many times had this ring witnessed the death of its master? Grandfather...father...and then... Undoubtedly, I will also become sick and pass away with this ring." Ciel said as Sebastian removed his eye patch. Ciel ran his fingers through his hair. "How many times has it heard the pain of death? When I close my eyes, I can hear them. ...those screams."

Sebastian remained silent. "If I throw it away... Maybe then I won't be able to hear them. It's foolish isn't it?"

Sebastian tucked Ciel in. "Oh, the moon is already high. It's not good for you. Please rest now." He grabbed the candel abrah and turned to leave.

"Sebastian." Ciel said. The demon turned. "Stay there...until I fall asleep."

A light chuckle escaped the demon's lips. "No matter where you are, I will always be by your side, young master. Until your death."

As if sensing Ciel's discomfort, Nyra's voice rang throughout the manor. One could call it woman's intuition... or witch's worry... but sometimes... black haired woman just knew.

 _"You never go  
You're always here  
Beneath my skin  
I cannot run away  
Fading slowly"_

 _"Give it all to you  
Reaching as I fall  
It's already over  
Already over now"_

 _"My best defense  
Running to you  
I can't resist  
Take all you want from me  
Breaking slowly"_

 _"Give it all to you  
Reaching as I fall  
It's already over now  
Loving you again  
It's already over  
Already over now"_

 _"You're what I reach for when I fall  
It's already over  
You're what I reach for when I fall  
It's already over now"_

By the end of the song Ciel had fallen asleep.

* * *

Sebastian walked down to the kitchen, to prepare for tomorrow. Nyra was already down there making tea in her pajamas. It was a traditional victorian nightgown in black. Her hair had been brushed out of its earlier style and any makeup she had been wearing had been washed off. As always however, she was wearing her wolf pendant and choker.

The witch was making Lemon Balm herbal tea. She made it after Lizzie's first visit to relax. She even made some for Sebastian. The first time she did this he politely refused, since his tastes lied elsewhere, but she was insistent, since it would probably help the, as she put it, 'uptight birdbrain unwind.' She was right, not that he would ever tell the witch that.

"Almost done feathers." Nyra said, pouring the tea. She handed the demon his own cup and took a sip from her own. Nyra sighed in bliss.

"Ah… I am so glad to get out of that pink dress." The witch said.

"Oh? I thought those cat ears suited you quite well." Sebastian smirked, taking a sip. The tea did have a great relaxation effect. He felt a lot of tension leave his body.

Nyra's eyebrow twitched but she smirked in a teasing way. "Glad you found them so appealing on me. I really liked that bonnet on you." Her green eyes glittered in amusement as she set the tea cup down.

"Touché." The demon replied. He then pinched Nyra's cheek playfully. Nyra grumbled and swatted at the butler's hand. She then looked at him curiously.

"I wonder...is the waltz all you know or do you have other skills?" Nyra asked.

"I have plenty, as you learned some years ago." Sebastian said with a smirk.

Nyra blushed but glared at the butler nonetheless. "Let's not talk about that. I wasn't exactly in the right state of mind." She sighed and felt some of the color leave her face. "I mean, are there any other dances you're familiar with?"

"Do you think you could keep up?" Sebastian asked, smirking and raising a brow.

"I don't claim to be the best dancer in the world but I can hold my own, birdbrain." Nyra said before taking a knife and cutting a slit in her nightgown up to her hip.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about what happened in those Hungarian gardens?" Sebastian asked, looking appreciatively at the amount of leg that was now visible to him.

"Yes I'm sure." Nyra said firmly before accepting Sebastian's hand.

They didn't even wait until the reached the ballroom to start dancing. They started with the waltz before gracefully transitioning into the Viennese waltz and then the tangoed through the doors of the ballroom when Nyra decided to provide music. It felt a little awkward dancing without music anyway. In addition, it also helped keep the dancers on the same page. With a flick of her wrist the candle wall sconces in the ballroom lit up, providing nice mood lighting.

"Hay, en mi corazón, una inquietud  
 **In my heart there's a feeling of uncertainty**  
Hoy te veo tan distante  
 **Today you're acting so reserved**  
Hay, algo que me aleja de tu amor  
 **There's something that has me veering away from your love**  
De repente tú cambiaste  
 **Suddenly you've changed**  
Hoy, insegura estoy  
 **Today I feel uneasy**  
El estar sin ti  
 **I know that being without you**  
Sé que me hara sufrir  
 **Will make me suffer** "

The song was slow so as a result their dancing was slower as well but that didn't mean it wasn't any less complex. Sebastian had been testing her throughout all their dancing. While she was correct when she said she wasn't the best, she wasn't an amaeteur by any means.

"Anoche yo sentí, que me besaste diferente  
 **Tonight I can feel that you're kissing me differently**  
Y me quedé, sin saber que hacer  
 **I stay behind without knowing what to do**  
Yo te conozco y sé  
 **I know you and I know**  
Que algo no anda bien, ven dime la verdad  
 **That something is not right tell me the truth**  
No quiero imaginar  
 **I don't want to believe**  
Que fue el beso del final, ooh, ahh ooh  
 **That this was the final kiss, ooh, ahh ooh** "

Sebastian raised a brow at her song choice. She said she didn't want to discuss their past yet she sang such a song? Witch's didn't make any sense. When she noticed his expression she simply shrugged. She enjoyed the song at it was a nice one, why not sing it? The demon rolled his eyes and spun Nyra out before bringing her back into his arms.

"No, si por qué ha cambiado tu actitud  
 **I don't know why you behave differently**  
Ojala que todo sea un error  
 **Maybe everything is a mistake**  
No quiero comprobar que te perdí  
 **I don't want to find out that I've lost you**  
Ni que nuestro amor se acabe  
 **Neither do I want our love to be over**  
Oigo una voz, que se hunde en mí  
 **I hear a voice that burns me up from the inside**  
Que me vuelve a repetir  
 **That keeps on telling me**  
Lo que no quiero oír  
 **What I don't want to hear** "

"Anoche yo sentí, que me besaste diferente  
 **Tonight I can feel that you're kissing me differently**  
Y me quedé, sin saber que hacer  
 **I stay behind without knowing what to do**  
Yo te conozco y si  
 **I know you and if**  
Que algo no anda bien, ven dime la verdad  
 **Something is not right, come tell me the truth**  
No quiero imaginar  
 **I don't want to believe**  
Que fue el beso del final  
 **That this was the final kiss** "

Nyra smiled a little brighter when Sebastian picked her up and spun her around. She was able to hold back her giggles and avoid messing up on the song or dancing. The witch then realized that she had kind of shot herself in the foot by deciding to sing. Now she had two tasks to avoid messing up on. With the silent challenge from Sebastian on top of everything she couldn't afford to screw up.

"Hoy, insegura estoy  
 **Today I feel uneasy**  
El estar sin ti  
 **I know that being without you**  
Sé que me hara sufrir  
 **Will make me suffer**  
Ohhh...auHhHh"

The witch may not have been the world's best dancer, but she certainly had a voice worth bragging about. Sebastian had heard her sing in many different languages. He found it interesting how in certain tongues her voice was lower or sometimes higher. In some of the harsher dialects like German, Hebrew or Arabic her voice took on a lower tone but in Japanese, Greek or Swedish her voice was a little higher.

"Anoche yo sentí, que me besaste diferente  
 **Tonight I can feel that you're kissing me differently**  
Y me quedé, sin saber que hacer  
 **I stay behind without knowing what to do**  
Yo te conozco y si  
 **I know you and if**  
Que algo no anda bien, ven dime la verdad  
 **Something is not right, come tell me the truth**  
No quiero imaginar  
 **I don't want to believe**  
Que fue el beso del final  
 **That this was the final kiss**  
Ahhh...ohhh..."

"Anoche yo sentí, que me besaste diferente  
 **Tonight I can feel that you're kissing me differently**  
Y me quedé, sin saber que hacer  
 **I stay behind without knowing what to do**  
Yo te conozco y sé  
 **I know you and I know**  
Que algo no anda bien, ven dime la verdad  
 **That something is not right, tell me the truth**  
No quiero imaginar  
 **I don't want to believe**  
Que fue el beso  
 **That this was the kiss**  
Que fue el beso del final  
 **That this was the final kiss** "

Nyra couldn't help but wonder if she had run into Sebastian any other times during the past. His face was familiar but she had seen so many people over the years that a lot of faces blended together. Just last week she had realized that a man she had spoken with in America so many centuries ago was actually George Washington. After so long, many things didn't seem remarkable until years later. How many times had she met the demon temporarily known as Sebastian?

"Que fue el beso del final  
 **That this was the final kiss**  
Que fue el beso del final  
 **That this was the final kiss**  
Que fue el beso del final  
 **That this was the final kiss**  
Que fue el beso del final  
 **That this was the final kiss**  
Que fue el beso del final  
 **That this was the final kiss**  
Que fue el beso del final  
 **That this was the final kiss**  
Que fue el beso del final  
 **That this was the final kiss** "

The butler ended the song by dipping the witch, cheesy but still quite romantic. Sebastian actually leaned in for a kiss but the witch seemed to pull a fan out of nowhere and blocked his advances. She smirked as the demon rolled his eyes and pulled her up. She then folded the fan and pat the butler on the shoulder with a mischievous glimmer in her eyes.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself birdbrain. Closest you got to getting me in bed, I was half drunk. It's going to take a lot more than a dance to win me over." She said before turning around and walking to her room. The butler smirked after her.

"Don't worry, I am quite patient." He said, his eyes glowing demonically.

* * *

 **I posted what happened in Vienna on my Tumblr.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing but my OC. Please review, they make me insanely happy. Tell your friends about this story, I want reviews! Love you guys. Enjoy.**

Bard sighed as he examined the chewed up wire in the ceiling, a hard hat on his head which provided light. "They got us..." He began wrapping some tape around the cord. "Guess they really like wires. Damn rats."

"Rats again?" Mei-rin asked, looking up at the chef who sat on the ladder.

"There've been a lot this year." Finny said worriedly.

"I've heard there's been a plague of these freaks in London." Bard said, climbing down the ladder. "They couldn't have come by foot all the way here...They're constantly causing power outages, it's bad for business."

Finny yelped when he spotted a rat scurry behind Bard. "RAT SIGHTED!" He yelled before grabbing a bust and attacking the rat with it, much to Mei-rin and Bard's shock.

"It got away!" Finny said with a giggle.

"Don't give me your 'tee hee' you almost killed me too, dumbass!" Bard yelled while Mei-rin tried to calm her heart beat. "Anyway, it's useless to challenge them head-on! You gotta use this!" Bard said, pointing to his head.

"This..?" The servants gestured to their heads as well, looking confused.

"Use your brains a little and read the enemy's movements. Just charging in isn't a fair fight. We need a diversion!" Bard pulled out a large pot. "So here's my plan...by mass producing this, those bastards will have some digestion problems. Hunger on the battlefield is the worst. We'll use this! Entitled 'Chef Bard's Home Cooking Straight-Forward' tactic!" Inside the pot was some foul, bubbling concoction that was no doubt Bard's attempt at homemade rat poison. "Well! This is the work of a professional!" Bard said with a smug grin and a cigarette in his teeth.

"Then I will... use the great 'Eternal Enemy, Tom and Julie' tactic!" Finny said, lifting one of the many cats he had gathered for the task.

"I=I won't lose!" Mei-rin said, pointing to the hallway that she had covered in mousetraps. "This is the great 'If You Catch Them a Second Time, Don't Let Go' rat-killing tactic!"

"Alight! Mission start!" The servants cheered

* * *

Inside the billiards room everyone could hear the servants yelling. "It went over there!" "That bastard!"

"They're quite boisterous." Sir Randall said. All the guests were playing billiards. Ciel was playing as well, as he quite enjoyed games and Nyra decided to have a go at it as well. "Somehow there seems to be a rat in here, too."

In the billiards room was Sir Clause, who was still in England for the time being, a Chinese trading company manager named Lau, Ciel's aunt known as Madam Red, a portly german man named Diedrich and an italian named Azzuro Vanel who was taking the next shot.

Diedrich spoke while eating a sandwich. "How long do you intend to let that harmful animal that scavenges for food and spreads disease around do as it pleases?"

"Shall we let it do as it pleases?" Lau asked. "...or shall we make it swim?"

"Yes, he always aims for the nine-ball." Madam Red said before turning to address her nephew. "Will you pass again, Lord Phantomhive?"

"Pass. The ball that you can't help hitting is an un-hit principal." Ciel said, leaning back into his chair.

"That's good judgement." Randall said. "When will the rat be exterminated?"

"Soon. I've already received the ingredients from Clause." Said man was having a drink and Lau took a shot after Nyra as Ciel continued. "We will eradicate the rat that finds its nest after we break a few of its bones. When can I receive the compensation for it?"

Randall's hand tightened on his pool stick. "You vulture." He growled.

Nyra stepped towards the police commissioner. "Sir Randall," she said, her tone similar to that of a parent scolding a naughty child. "You should mind your tongue, especially since you are in Ciel's territory right now." She placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder and stood protectively beside him. "Even more so, the servants of this mansion would be more than willing to rip out your tongue if you can't keep it in check." Nyra glared at the officer with her vividly green eyes. The coldness of her glare told the commissioner that she would carry out that threat in a heartbeat.

"Too bad, it's a fall." Lau said in disappointment at his shot. "Billiards is hard..."

"Next is the count. What will you do?" Azzuro said. "Will you put an end to this waiting game?"

Ciel stood up and began to walk towards the table, passing by Sir Randall. "And? When will you be able to prepare the compensation?"

"Th...This evening." He said, clearly not happy about the situation.

"That's fine." Ciel said before taking aim at the ball. "Afterwards a carriage will come to pick you up. Please wait for high tea to be prepared."

"Will you aim for the nine-ball with the remaining three-ball?" Nyra asked Ciel, twirling her cue stick a little in her hand.

"Of course." Ciel said, shifting the position of his hand slightly.

"How about a look at the skill of this game's prodigy?" Diedrich smirked.

"Greed will destroy your body...Ciel..." Sir Randall said.

Ciel chuckled and smirked before taking his shot. "Greed huh..?"

* * *

"...What are all of you doing?" Sebastian asked. He had taken the words right out of Nyra's mouth. The governess had slipped out of the billiards room to check on the other servants but it appeared that the butler was already on it.

"'What' you say...We've decided to capture the rats!" Bard yelled as Finny, who was wearing a cat costume, was attacked by the felines he was trying to use.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called, gaining both the butler and the governess's attention.

"Young master?" Sebastian asked as the earl walked out towards them, papers in hand.

"Tonight, escort Duke Randall by carriage to his mansion. Will you take care of the carriage?" Sebastian made sure to keep an eye on the other servants while Ciel spoke. "Leave tonight's plans open."

Sebastian smiled his butler smile. "Understood." He placed a hand over his nonexistent heart. "Then when I finish the preparations for the carriage, I will bring up some afternoon tea to your room."

"We'll be studying ancient Egypt today, Ciel." Nyra said with a smile. She had a few artifacts from said time period in her room. Like Sebastian, she was also ignoring the panicked and maniac screams of the other staff members.

"I have prepared apple and raisin dip pie for today's snack. I will bring it to you when it's baked, so please wait just a bit."

"Okay." Ciel said before walking off to his office.

Sebastian sighed as the other servants ran around in blind panic. "Now then..." The butler dove and snatched the two rats that the servants had been chasing. He held out the two of them to the servants who were in varying states of disarray. "Now. Please do your work without playing around. We will be having guests tonight." He then threw the rodents out the window.

Nyra went down to her room as she left Sebastian to finisn dealing with the three servants. It didn't take her too long but she eventually found her Khopesh, her canopic jars, her snake armband and her large necklace that looked like a bird spreading its wings.

She levitated her items except for her Khopesh as she strolled down the hall. She walked up to Ciel's study and on the way she met up with Sebastian. He noticed the weapon in her hand.

"That is a Khopesh if I am correct?" He asked as he pushed the cart.

Nyra nodded. "Ironically though, the Egyptians used these to behead witches."

The Khopesh was an Egyptian sickle-sword that evolved from battle axes. A typical khopesh was 20–24 inches in length, though smaller examples did exist. The blade was designed for hooking an opponent's shield or disarming them. The weapons changed from bronze to iron in the late period.

The blade was only sharpened on the outside portion of the curved end. Unlike an axe, the khopesh did not make push-cuts, but rather slashes, like a saber. The khopesh went out of use around 1300 BC.

"It seems as though every civilization has had its share of witch hunts." Sebastian mused. "Did you ever see one?"

"Most of the time humans captured people they just thought were witches." Nyra said with a slightly far-off look in her eyes. "The reason why witch hunts started was because there are actual monster witches. Some idiot witches try to use advanced summoning magic before they are ready and they go crazy because they are corrupted by whatever they try to summon." _'Usually demons.'_ Nyra thought to herself, glancing warily at the demon beside her

"Hansel and Gretel is based off of a true story, a witch actually tried to eat them. But they survived and moved on to be the best witch hunters in history. They destroyed hundreds of senile witches, a great service to the rest of us, since we try to hunt them down before they do anything crazy." She took a deep, slightly shaky breath to steady herself. She was reliving a rather painful memory and she needed to get a rein in on her emotions.

Sebastian didn't comment on her tone of voice and knocked on the door. "Young master, I've brought your pie and afternoon tea for you to enjoy while you complete your lesson." There was no answer. Nyra immediately became worried. Ciel never turned down sweets. Sebastian opened the door.

"Ciel?" Nyra called. She gasped when she saw that the room was in complete disarray and the window was wide open.

"Ah...how terrible." Sebastian said.

Nyra and Sebastian then both spoke at the same time.

"Ciel's been kidnapped!"

"Now the tea I have worked so hard to prepare has become meaningless."

Nyra felt her eye twitch. "THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT?!" She was so angry at that moment that a crack and made its way right across her mask.

"Your face is cracking." Sebastian said calmly, taking the jars and jewelry out of the air and setting them on the tea cart.

Nyra growled as she focused on putting her mask back together.

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE IN THE EAST END**

"The backside of England's public. The order. Traitors will be bitten to death by our power, by the Queen's watchdogs. I have come to take over the dirty part of the government that has spanned many generations. How many street names have they burdened you with and how many families have been crushed? Who would've thought that the president of the world's best toy factory is just a boy? Right? Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel was bound up on the floor by the use of belts. His face was covered in bruises and his nose was bleeding. The young Earl didn't know where he was and he was slightly wary of the Doberman in the room but he kept a collected face. He looked venomously up at the man smoking his cigar.

"Looks can be deceiving. Well, it oddly makes sense that the king of a toy palace is a child."

"It really was you. Ferro family... Azzurro Vener." Ciel said.

He was one of the guests who had been in Ciel's billiards room. The man chuckled. "You know, little Phantomhive, the Italian mafia finds this country bothersome. It's really a pain." A Doberman growled in the corner. "All of the English and their goddamn tea stained heads! Think about it. What's the most beneficial market for people like us?" Azzurro smirked. "It's not cleaning up, carrying things, nor women, nor spare parts. It's drugs, ya'know?"

Azzurro's hand tightened around his cigar. "Even so, when we came to this country, thanks to the successful glares of the watchdogs, we haven't been able to catch a single relaxing scent." He began to grin again. "The Queen! The Queen! That's all they ever talk about. In the end aren't we two sides of the same coin? So I just want us to cooperate a bit."

"Sorry, but I have no intentions of conspiring with a filthy rat." Ciel said, glancing up at Azzurro.

"You may say that, but what about the others? Right now it might be only the watchdogs who are scared and obedient." Azzurro crossed his legs. "I guess Ciel Phantomhive is someone who cleans out corruption." Azzurro took a puff from his cigar. "Even though I specifically made it so that I wouldn't sell in Italy... I didn't expect to be tracked this early on."

Azzurro laughed. "Who would have guess that guy Clause would go to such lengths to obtain it. It's because of that I only get half my share. Now then...do you understand business yet?" The cigar moved up and down in his mouth as Azzurro spoke. "If you're lying about where the goods are kept, you'd better run home while your neck's still attached little runt."

Ciel smirked. "If I don't return, evidence will soon make its way to the government through Clause. It's a shame, huh?"

Azzurro bit into his cigar and pointed a pistol at Ciel. "Don't mess with adults... 'little master'! We're already keeping your servants waiting. Where are the goods? If you don't spill quick...I'll kill your servants one by one."

ciel smiled mockingly. "It would be nice if cute little puppies were able to 'fetch'."

Ciel responded calmly. "The pharmacy act of 1868 listed opium as a restricted substance, it is the Queen's decree, and I will eliminate those drugs and the vermin who sell them."

Azzuro sighed in aggravation. "You know this is why I hate all you Englishman. 'The queen this, the Queen that.' You act like this woman is your own mother. You line your pockets while pretending the whole time you're better than us but in the end we're no different from each other. Why can't we get along?" Azzuro said, gripping Ciel's face while smirking at him.

"I've left orders about your key. If I don't come back my servants will make sure the authorities get it." Ciel smirked. "I'm sorry, but I have no interests in getting along with someone like you."

Azzurro chuckled before violently kicking Ciel in the head. He then grabbed a phone. "Didn't you hear me? Negotiations are over. Kill him!" Azzurro stomped out his cigar.

* * *

 **AT THE MANOR**

Nyra walked down the hall with Sebastian who was still holding the pie while Nyra still held her Khopesh. Her face was contorted in a frown of worry as she twirled her weapon in her hand. Sebastian took notice of the gleam coming off of the sniper's rifle. He sighed before he too began to speculate on where the young Earl could have been taken to.

"M-Mr. Sebastian! Ms. Nyra!" The familiar voice of Mei-rin echoed through the hall. The maid was running towards the two senior staff.

"Just now, in the enterance hall, a letter-!"

"Who is it for?" Nyra asked.

"Um, it's addressed to 'Sir Ciel Phantomhive and valet..." Mei-rin then tripped on one of her bootlaces.

As luck would have it, she crashed into Sebastian just as the assassin fired his shot. Due to her positioning, the bullet would have hit Nyra had Sebastian not grabbed her and pulled the witch down with him. She yelled angrily but immediately stopped when she saw the bullet come through the window. It was incredibly close, it even took off some of his bangs.

Nyra took a few shaky breaths as she lay on the ground next to Sebastian, his arm still around her. Once she calmed down she sat up brushed her hair out of her face. Sebastian sat up as well, making the maid who was still on top of him sit up. Sebastian then caught the pie on the plate. Nyra sighed but couldn't stop the tiny bemused smile that spread across her lips. Even during such a situation, the demon still had time to worry about the damn pie. He then turned to the maid.

"Mei-run is that letter-"

"Right here." Mei-Ron said shakily before handing the butler the letter and quickly hopping off of him.

" _We've got your employer. You have what we want. Bring it to White Chapel on Black's Row."_

Nyra read the letter over Sebastian's shoulder and quickly became angry. She even felt her face crack but quickly covered it. At least the knew where Ciel was.

"What an undignified invitation." said Sebastian.

"What the hell happened?!" Bard yelled as he and Finny came running.

"Are you alright?" The young gardener asked.

"Oh it was nothing much." Sebastian said, smirking as he helped the maid and Governess up while temporarily balancing the pie on his head. Mei-rin proceeded to collapsed in a blushing pile of happiness, having been so close to Sebastian. The butler patted the front of his suit, getting rid of any wrinkles.

"My apologies everyone, but can I entrust the cleaning and supper preparations to you?" Sebastian asked.

"...That's fine, but..." Bard trailed off, wondering why Sebastian would want them to handle it when he usually didn't let them do anything.

"Nyra and I have a bit of minor business to take care of. After you finish, clean this too, please." Sebastian said handing the pie to Bard.

"Okay..." Bard said slowly.

"We shall return before dinner time." Sebastian said, serving tray under one arm and the Governess on the other.

"Mm? You mean I have to clean thi...Hey, can I eat thi...huh?" Bard looked and saw that both senior servants were gone.

Not so far away a car was speeding through the forest. It was the gunman and his partner, who was driving. THe sniper himself was on the phone. "I'm sorry, we failed."

On the other end, Azzurro was furious. "You failed?! You useless bastards! This is why you're worth less than shit! I'm through with you. Return at once!"

"Wait! Some trouble just came up." The sniper tried to explain himself while the driver glanced in the rear view mirror. What he saw made him pale significantly.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Azzurro had to pull away from the phone in order to spare his hearing. He stared at the receiver, confused.

He then smirked and chuckled. "What's wrong? Did a bear show up or something?"

The driver put the gas pedal to the floor, screaming all the way as two shapes from the dust were slowly gaining on them.

"What's with you guys?" Azzurro asked. "Is it something you can't handle?!"

"Gimme more speed!" The gunman yelled.

"That's not possible!" The driver replied. "It's no use! They're coming!"

"What's coming? Jokes won't be-"

"It's..."

"Cut it out you bastards!" Azzurro yelled into the phone.

"It's here..." There was a terrified scream, a crash and then no one was there.

Azzurro stood in shock, phone still in hand. He snapped out of it after about a minute. "Hey! What's wrong?"

Ciel chuckled from his position on the ground. "It would appear that 'go fetch' has failed."

Azzurro snapped and kicked Ciel several times as hard as he could in order to vent. "Shut up! You stupid brat!" By the time he was done his shoe was covered in blood. He turned and grabbed the phone again. "Hey! If you don't answer, I'll kill you, you mongrels! HEY!"

"Hello." A new male voice answered. Azzuro frose, a child riding up his spine at the sound of the unfamiliar voice.

"Excuse us but we are members of the Phantomhive household." A woman on the other line said.

"We hope our master hasn't been troubling you." The man said.

Azzuro glanced at the bloody young earl. The boy just lay there, bound up and motionless. Azzuro began to shake and his heart was beating so loud he thought the people on the other line could hear it.

"Hello?" The woman asked with mocked concern.

"Is something the matter?" The man added.

Azzuro then began to stutter, so scared that he was unable to form a word.

"Woof!" Ciel said. Azzuro froze.

* * *

 **GUNMAN NOW NYRA/SEBASTIAN'S END**

"Understood. Right away." Sebastian said, smirking. Nyra was resting her chin on his shoulder.

"We're coming to get you Ciel. We shouldn't be long." Nyra said calmly, as if she was talking about picking up a child from a play date at his friend's. Sebastian then tore the cord in half.

"Thank you for the use of your field telephone." Sebastian smirked. He and Nyra were kneeling on the hood of the car as it balanced on the edge of a cliff. Nyra was kneeling behind him, her chin on his shoulder with her arms wrapped around him, her fingers interlocking. She had her broom with her as well and kept it levitating behind her, since she didn't feel like using the magical energy required to fly herself. She didn't want to run either. Although witches were faster and stronger than humans, she wasn't anywhere near on par with a demon on foot.

Nyra wasn't in her typical dress either. When Ciel was first kidnapped while she and Sebastian were in service, Nyra wanted to change into trousers. But then Sebastian said that would not be proper for a lady, which lead to the witch yelling at him about it not being the proper time to bring up propriety. She wanted to wear something that wasn't as constricting as her typical dress, which would hinder her mobility and restrict her fighting ability. Next thing she knew Sebastian had redressed her so fast that she blinked and she missed it.

He had dressed her in a black, floor length dress of leather and feathers. Her sleeves had cuffs that flared out a little bit, the hem was pointed and the collar was high in the back but dipped sharply in the front to show a hint of cleavage. The feathers made up the neckline and wrapped around the dress like some kind of scarf or shawl, getting narrower towards the bottom. The dress did not have several layers and it was not heavy, unlike other dresses in the current style. She didn't even bother asking him where he got it or getting angry at him for changing her. She just let him pick her up so that he could get them to Ciel's position faster.

The demon and the witch stared down at their victims with similar smirks. "Incidentally, there are a few other things we'd like to hear from you. Is that acceptable?" Sebastian said.

"First, we would like to know who you work for." Nyra said. When they hesitated she continued, "Careful, Sebastian here is not patient, he completely lacks that virtue and I can only hold him back for so long." To scare them a little bit Sebastian lightly lunged forward and let Nyra pull him back. They both knew that if he wanted Sebastian could easily escape Nyra's grasp and pounce on the gunmen before the witch could stop him.

"You do remember what happened to Humpty Dumpty don't you?" Sebastian mocked, that made the two men brake.

"The Ferro family's Azzurro Vener! He's setting up a hide out nort of the East End!" Sebastian smiles slightly before tucking the telephone into his pocket. "Is that so?" He asked.

"...yes." The sniper said, shaking. "We were...o-o-only hired out!" He said.

"We understand." Nyra said with a mocking smile.

"Sorry to interrupt your work gentlemen, we'll let you go now. Have a safe trip." Sebastian wrapped an arm around Nyra's waist and they both leapt off the vehicle. It began to slide. Sebastian turned away, muttering about the Ferro family and checking his watch.

Sebastian pulled out his pocket watch. "Oh dear. It's this late already. At this rate, I shall be late for dinner."

Nyra roiled her eyes before tilting her head back and howling. Sebastian sighed in aggravation as the vehicle exploded from behind them. It seemed Nyra was calling one of her friends. Sebastian hated them with a passion but he had made peace with them. If they didn't bother him then he wouldn't bother them.

A large grey-wolf padded out of the woods. Nyra had previously explained that some of the Stark family witches had a connection to wolves, even the ancient Dire Wolves, which were still around and as big as horses. The wolf that stood before them was still young, but soon he would be as big as a horse. He walked up to Nyra and bowed his head, keeping his weary golden glare on Sebastian, who glared right back.

"Stonepaw, could you please bring this back to my room? Try not to be seen." Nyra said. The witch knew that having Sebastian carry her would be faster so there was no point in keeping her broom. She handed the young wolf her broom, which he clasped firmly in his jaws.

 _"Of course, daughter of Stark."_ The wolf said telepathically. Whenever a wolf or any canine for that matter was near Nyra, they could communicate with everyone if they so chose, using their mind.

Ciel didn't have a problem with it, especially when a gang tried to invade the grounds of the mansion and then suddenly ten giant wolves came bounding out of the shadows, snarling and barking. After they finished helping get rid the gang members, Ciel said it was okay for them to live in the forest so long as they didn't disturb anyone, much to Sebastian's annoyance. Ciel was a bit more of a dog person, and he found it funny that it bothered Sebastian so much. So... all the more reason to do it in Ciel's mind.

With that, Stonepaw ran off towards the mansion. Sebastian then picked Nyra up, the witch complied and wrapped her arms around his neck. She knew the drill. What Sebastian did next however was not part of the drill. He had leaned down, and kissed her. Nyra froze and tensed up in shock. She pushed him away, but not hard enough to push herself out of his arms.

"W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Nyra yelled, face bright red.

"You look quite fetching when interrogating humans." Sebastian said, smirking down at her as she blushed even redder.

"Th-this is not the time!" Nyra yelled.

"Very well, than we shall continue when we return with the master." Sebastian said. He then took off at full speed, causing Nyra to get pushed closer to him, her head resting on his chest and her arms tightening around him.

"DAMN YOU SEBASTIAN!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing but my OC. Please review, they make me insanely happy. I'm on spring break so I should be able to write when not spending time with family.**

"The brat's watchdog is on its way over! Lock down the door and have the men on their guard! Have every point secured! He must be caught! Don't let him set a single foot in here!" Azzuro yelled as his men scrambled to do as they were told.

"Hurry!"

"Be on the lookout!"

They all stood guard of the mansion, guns at the ready. Unbeknownst to them, Sebastian walked up the steps right behind the thugs with Nyra on his arm.

"Not bad. I like this mansion's style." Sebastian said pleasantly. Nyra giggled and rolled her eyes.

The thugs whirled around. "Wha...Why are you here!?" The men trained their guns on the pair dressed in black. "How the hell did you get in!?"

"You didn't notice us come in?" Nyra asked, tilting her head to the side.

"What's with the tailcoat? Who are you two?!" The gunmen yelled.

"Us?" Nyra asked, pointing to herself.

"Ah, forgive me. Allow us to introduce ourselves." Sebastian said. The two then placed their hands over their hearts.

"You see," Nyra said, "We represent the Phantomhive household."

* * *

"Aw," Mei-rin said with the other servants in the kitchen. "Where did Mr. Sebastian and Ms. Nyra go off to, exactly?"

"They looked as though they were busy." Bard said. "It must be something important." He then gestured violently towards the pie that Sebastian had given him. "This pie! Sebastian actually told me to eat it all! What's wrong with that!? Will you look at that masterpiece!"

"Me thinks they went to eat out." Finny said.

"You idiot!" Bard yelled, hitting the gardener on the head. "I don't think that's the case. They must be at some big meeting. Which means, before they got back, we must get dinner ready!"

* * *

The gunman lay scattered around the front yard in heaps. Their injuries varied and their blood lay splattered on the ground. There were a few groans and moans of pain but some were silent.

"Excuse us but we're in a hurry." Nyra said coldly, her khopesh in her hand, dripping with blood. She was thankful now that she sharpened her weapons, even if she hadn't used them in well over two hundred years.

Sebastian lead the way up the stairs after checking his pocket watch. Nyra figured the demon was worried about dinner but the witch didn't care about food at the moment. Her only focus was on getting Ciel to safety.

Sebastian opened the door with standing behind him. Once the door was closed a gunman from the upper level of the entrance hall yelled, "Over there! Fire!"

Sebastian and Nyra cartwheeled out of the way. Sebastian flung his serving tray like a frisbee and took out a couple of gunman.

"This bastard." A man wielding a sledgehammer growled as he charged with a few other gang members behind him. Sebastian grabbed a nearby stand and swinging it towards the man's face.

While the butler handled a small bunch of enemies, Nyra decided to handle the rest on the upper levels. Looking up at the chandelier and with a wave of her hand, Nyra charged up a large amount of lightning at shot it at the hanging decoration. It was too much electricity for the chandelier to handle. The lightning shot out from the light bulbs and honed in on the gunmen. They screamed in pain but Nyra noticed that not all of the enemies had been hit. Taking a deep breath, she poured more power into her attack and then caused a chain reaction, electricity jumping from enemy to enemy. It was only until she saw some of their eyes begin to melt that she finally stopped.

Nyra took a few deep breaths and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. She caught the scent of burning flesh and crinkled her nose.

"Now I remember why I don't do that." Nyra said, her voice distorted because she had plugged her nose. Sebastian chuckled and checked his pocket watch.

* * *

The grandfather clock ticked and rocked as Bard sat in deep thought. The other servants made little noises, causing veins to pop in his forehead. "Argh! You're too noisy!" Bard yelled. "Be quiet you lot!"

"If it were me," Mei-tin said, slamming down a jug of milk. "I would want to drink milk."

"Just where did those two go?" Bard asked, biting on the end of his cigarette.

"It's healthy to drink more milk!" Mei-rin said. "Milk has calcium to strengthen your bones."

* * *

A gang member screamed as Sebastian crushed his wrist in his hand. Everyone in the room was down except for Nyra and Sebastian. The butler opened the door to the next room and saw a long dinning table, already set. There were dozens of gunmen on the upper level.

"There they are! Kill them!" They yelled.

Sebastian ran forward, blocking the bullets with the serving tray. Meanwhile, Nyra quickly scaled the walls and surged forward. She charged the khopesh with electricity and began quickly slicing through the men.

"Hmph! Still think you can run?" They called.

Sebastian tossed the tray and took out a few men on the other side, toppling them like dominos. The demon then picked up dishes on the table, and then he proceeded to throw them at enemies. One of the thugs tried to sneak up on him but he kicked him in the face,

"Call back all the guards!" One of the thugs yelled. "Beat these guys to a pulp!"

"...these vermin," Sebastian said, checking his pocket watch. "Have wasted so much of my time. Five thirty eight." He sighed.

* * *

"It's decided!" Bard said. "Even though they are not back yet, it's their own fault! I'm going to finish off this pie!" He said, gesturing towards the dessert. Making us wait this long! I want to drink red tea as compensation!" Bard pointed at Finny and Mei-rin. "Mei-rin! Go make tea. Bring out the good tea set!"

"Ok." Finny said, opening a drawer. "Over here's the...huh?"

"What's the matter?" Mei-rin asked the confused gardener.

"Strange, I was certain they were here..." Finny pulled out a spoon. "All the silverware has disappeared."

* * *

Sebastian had the silver, and was using it to kill the men by throwing them and hitting the thugs in the head, neck or chest. Meanwhile Nyra was blasting thugs with fire and froze their heads. Ice was a branch of magic that extended from water and wind. Earth and fire created metal, water and earth was mud, fire and air was lightning, fire and water was steam and earth and wind was sand.

"Impossible!" A guy yelled before he got a fork in the forehead.

"Just what the hell are they?!" Another asked before being frozen by Nyra.

A few minutes later all the thugs were lying on the ground in pools of blood or being have been fried to a crisp. Sebastian was hanging upside down on a chandelier.

"Ok, that should be about it." He then dropped and landed on the floor, meeting Nyra down on the floor. He took out his pocket watch. "Five forty-three."

* * *

"Why did it suddenly become quiet?" Azzuro asked out loud, clenching his gun tightly. Azzuro pointed his gun at the door, violently shaking as he heard two sets of footsteps come closer and closer. One pair of footsteps was distinctly female, since it was the sound of high heels.

When the door opened, a butler and a young woman stepped in. "Let us begin." Sebastian said.

Sebastian walked forward and bowed while Nyra curtsied from behind him.

"I thank you for looking after our master." Sebastian said.

"Ha ha… I'm surprised… you managed to kill all of those people by yourselves. You got us." Azzuro said. "I was wondering what kind of giant would come, but you're just some tail coated Romeo and gothic Juliette."

Nyra scowled and tried to ignore the very faint blush creeping up her cheeks. She stored that Romeo comment away though; she would have to use that for whenever Sebastian was being particularly charming.

"Who are you, really? Are you two hit-men hired by the Phantomhives? Are you ex-swat mercenaries? You can't really be a butler and a maid." Azzuro said.

"Yes, I am a butler to the core, and only that." Sebastian said.

"And I'm not his maid, I'm his governess." Nyra said.

"Ha. I see. In any case, I have no intention of fighting you, Mr. Butler, or you Ms. Governess… I yield. But you know…" He grabbed Ciel by his hair.

Nyra glared at him, small cracks appearing in her face and a growl bubbling in her throat. Azzuro pointed his gun at Ciel, quickly after hearing the witch growl. Luckily, Ciel only had a few cuts on his temple.

"I'll be taking those goods you managed to get." He smirked. "You wouldn't want your cute master to have breathing holes in his head, would you? If you're really a butler, then you should know what you should do."

Sebastian began to pull something out of his coat. "The thing you gentlemen are looking for is right-"

A bullet pierced Sebastian's head. Ciel stared in shock and Nyra let out a small scream due to shock. Bullets showered Sebastian's body until he fell. Sebastian's blood was splattered on the bottom of Nyra's dress.

Gunmen had been hiding in the portrait in the room. Nyra raised her bloody khopesh to strike but heard the sound of a gun clicking and felt a cool metal gun press against the side of her head. She cursed herself mentally for being snuck up on. It wouldn't be a difficult situation to get out of but she would wait for Ciel's orders.

"Did…did we get him?" The men asked.

"…ha ha ha sorry, Romeo… but I'm the winner of this game! And right when he'd finally come for you…too bad, huh? Little Phantomhive. If you're up against the Phantomhives, the Queen's Watchdogs, then even I'll keep an ace up my sleeve."

Azzuro grabbed Ciel's hair so that he was looking at him.

"All that's left is to kill you, and it'll be perfect. We can even sell off that pretty governess, after we've had our fun with her of course." Azzuro slid Ciel's eye patch off.

The man pointing the gun at her head tugged the neckline of her dress down, exposing more of Nyra's cleavage. She growled. Nyra wanted to end the man's life for such disrespect but she would wait for Sebastian. The demon loved making a spectacle of himself.

"Alright I'm done playing games." Ciel said. "How long do you plan on playing dead?"

Sebastian's hand twitched. "Not long."

"But how? How are you?" Azzuro said in shock.

The men started to recoil away. Sebastian then proceeded to get up like something right out of the movie the Exorcist. "Guns today are so much more efficient then used to be. They can shoot so many more bullets now." He then spat out a few bloody bullets.

"I know. So much development in such a short time. Just think of the kind of weaponry they'll have in the new millennium. It's not so far away you know." Nyra said.

"Oh dear, I should be on the lookout then." The butler said, smirking and holding out his hand to show the bloody bullets to his audience. "Perhaps you would like these back." Sebastian said and threw the bullets at the thugs, killing them all.

The thug holding Nyra moved the gun away from her head when Sebastian glared at him. The black haired witch walked forward while readjusting her dress. She then proceeded to examine the room.

"You know," Nyra said, lifting her khopesh. "I think this place," everyone noticed the thug was holding the gun with both hands and was mimicking Nyra's movements. "Could use a bit more," she raised the point of the khopesh so that it was heading towards underneath her chin. "Color." The man was shaking and whimpering as the gun was pressed to the underside of his chin. Azzuro's eyes widened when he realized what the witch was doing. Nyra gently pushed the point of her weapon against her skin, and then everyone heard the gunshot and the blood splattering the room. The thug dropped.

Sebastian was examining his clothes. "Oh dear, what an awful thing to do to a perfectly good tail coat."

"You could've avoided that, idiot." Ciel said.

"Master, how unfortunate, it doesn't seem they've taken very good care of you." Sebastian mocked as he and Nyra walked towards him and Ciel.

"No, stay back!" Azzuro said, panicking.

"You look like a helpless little child all bound up like that. But then I guess that's appropriate." Sebastian said.

"If you come any closer I'll shoot him." Azzuro was freaking out.

"Can we move this along? His breath smells awful." Ciel said.

Nyra sat on the arm of a chair and watched everything. "But if I come any closer he might kill you." Sebastian replied.

"Well then, are you saying you want to break the contract?" Ciel asked.

"No of course not. Nothing has changed; I remain your faithful servant, lord." Sebastian answered.

"What the hell, kind of nonsense are you two talking about?" Azzuro yelled.

"Master, you know what to do." Sebastian tilted his head. "Now I do believe I taught you how to beg?"

Ciel opened both his eyes, revealing the contract mark in his eyes. "This is an order, save me now!"

"NO IT'S OVER!" Azzuro screamed and fired. Ciel turned his head to look at him. "What the, but that's impossible!"

"Are you looking for this?" Sebastian was right behind him, holding the bullet. "Here then, let me give it back to you." Sebastian dropped the bullet in Azzuro's breast pocket. The Italian man's arm then did a 360.

Sebastian lifted Ciel up. "I must say, the game wasn't as much fun this time Sebastian." The demon brought him over to the chair. Nyra immediately got to work, healing Ciel's injuries with a glowing hand.

"No wait, come back! Work for me! Be my body guard and I'll pay you ten times what he does. Alright twenty times! You can have all the liquor and women you want to!" Azzuro yelled.

Sebastian tore the belt buckles binding Ciel. "I'm sorry Mr. Vannel, it's an attractive offer but I have no interest in such materialistic things. You see I am simply," His eyes started to glow and the room went dark. "One hell of a butler."

"Ah…right…okay." Azzuro stuttered.

Feathers started to rain down. Sebastian proceeded to explain the terms of the contract while Nyra focused on healing Ciel. She had heard the contract explained several times.

"Unfortunately for you, this game's over." Ciel said coldly.

* * *

Returning to the mansion had been quite the event. The servants wanted to know what had happened but Ciel and Sebastian never said. Dinner had been saved by Sebastian, though it was understandably late.

Everyone had retired for the evening. Nyra had prepared a bath for herself. The witch had lit some candles around her bathroom and put some bubbles and lavender oil. The witch even decided to treat herself and put in some rose water to soften her skin. She put her hair up with a clip and sank into the hot water with a sigh of relief. She rested her head on the folded hand towel she had put on the edge of the bath to act as a pillow. She sighed and closed her eyes. The water came up to her chest and the bubbles covered everything.

She soaked for half an hour, breathing in the sweet scents and simply relaxing. If the water got too cold she simply warmed it again with her powers. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. Without even opening her eyes, she stopped the hand that had been reaching her shoulder. She felt a small smile grace her features in spite of herself.

"If you insist on 'assisting' me don't be such a butler." Nyra said. She opened her eyes and turned to face her nonhuman companion, but she didn't let go of his wrist. The demon's eyes glowed.

"You are probably the only woman in the world who would say that you'd rather have a demon's company instead of a butler's." He chuckled.

"'The only woman in the world', I like that coming from you." Nyra said with a smirk. She loved playing the game with the demon. While she could feel her emotions sometimes becoming to strong at certain times, it was just so much fun and so exciting, playing with a demon. Teasing and taunting him, making him think he's finally gotten his prize before pulling back and making him stop.

"I'm sure you do." He said, tugging the glove off of his free hand with his teeth. "Then you should know that demon's are fond of give and take. I'll take care of you if you sing for me."

"Anything in particular you'd like to hear?" Nyra asked, looking into the demon's eyes with a hooded gaze.

"Something to fit this atmosphere." He said.

Nyra chuckled. They had quite the atmosphere indeed, a hot bath, candlelight, lavender oil and rose water. "Romantic and sensual?" Nyra asked before leaning down at gently pulling off the demon's other glove with her teeth, never breaking eye contact. The demon's smirk widened and Nyra even started to see traces of fangs. He took the glove from her mouth and set it aside.

"If you would." He said as she turned back around. She felt his hands on her shoulders and as he began to rub Nyra felt the slightest trace of his talons. They weren't nearly as long as they could be, but she could still feel them. She smiled and began to sing.

 _"Te amo, te amo, she say's to me  
I hear the pain in her voice  
Then we danced underneath the candelabra, she takes the lead  
That's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over"_

The demon grabbed some of the witch's citrus scented oil and put a little on a wash rag before he began rubbing it over her right arm. As he reached farther down her arm he leaned closer to her, his cheek brushing her hair.

 _"Then she said Te amo, then she put her hand around my waist_  
 _I told her no, she cried Te amo_  
 _I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go_  
 _My soul is awry and without asking why_  
 _I said Te amo, wish somebody would tell me what she said_  
 _Don't it mean I love you_  
 _I think it means I love you_  
 _Don't it mean I love you"_

The soft flickering of the candle light cast dark shadows around the room and the light from the demon's eyes cast a red glow. The room was warm and sweet smelling. Nyra brought her legs closer to herself and crossed them so the her knees were sticking out from among the bubbles.

 _"Te amo, te amo, she's scared to breathe_  
 _I hold her hand, I got no choice, uhh_  
 _Pulled me out on the beach, danced in the water, I start to leave_  
 _She's begging me and asking why it's over"_

Getting an idea, Nyra flicked her wrist and sent a mass of bubbles into the air. They slowly floated around the room, reflecting the light from the candles. They varied in size, some as small as a pea but none bigger than a tennis ball. Whenever the little spheres of soap popped, they released small bursts of lavender and rose scented air.

 _"Then she said Te amo, then she put her hand around my waist_  
 _I told her no, she cried Te amo_  
 _I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go_  
 _My soul is awry and without asking why_  
 _I said Te amo, wish somebody would tell me what she said_  
 _Don't it mean I love you_  
 _I think it means I love you_  
 _Don't it mean I love you"_

Once the demon had finished washing her other arm Nyra watched as he pressed a kiss to her fingers. He then kissed the top of her hand, her palm and then the underside of her wrist. That kiss caused a small shiver to run down Nyra's spine. She smiled with a faint blush on her cheeks.

 _"Yes we can dance_  
 _But you gotta watch your hands_  
 _Watch me all night_  
 _I move under the light because I understand_  
 _That we all need love, and I'm not afraid_  
 _I feel the love but I don't feel that way"_

The demon worked his way up to her shoulder before pressing hotter kisses to her neck. She knew that the demon hated her necklaces during those moments and sometimes she did as well but at the same time, it filled her with some kind of satisfaction that they bothered the demon so much. Nyra slightly tilted her neck to the side, giving him a little more room but not as much as he could have. Even under his attentions, the witch didn't stutter or make a single mistake in her singing.

 _"Then she said Te amo, then she put her hand around my waist_  
 _I told her no, she cried Te amo_  
 _I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go_  
 _My soul is awry and without asking why_  
 _I said Te amo, wish somebody would tell me what she said_  
 _Don't it mean I love you_  
 _I think it means I love you_  
 _Don't it mean I love you_  
 _I think it means I love you, I love you"_

When he moved in for the kill, to kiss her on the mouth, Nyra pressed a finger to his lips to stop him. Nyra smirked and slowly sang her last line.

 _"Te amo, te amo, don't it mean I love you"_

She giggled and the demon smirked. "Better luck next time birdbrain."

He retrieved his gloves and left her after that, smirk never leaving his face. She was always so entertaining and she was able to keep him on his toes. If she wasn't, then he wouldn't have kept chasing her.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing but my oc's. I need more reviews, without them I'll die. So if you want to save my life, review.**

 _A butler's morning starts early. In the evening, no one's job ends later. In the morning, no one's job starts earlier. The mansion is defined by the butler's service._

"My hair has grown quite a bit..." Sebastian said, fingering a lock of hair While looking in the mirror. "Ah... in these circumstances I mustn't shorten it." He tucked it behind his ear and put his coat on. "Humans are such difficult creatures." The butler pulled his coat on before putting his white gloves on. "Alright, time to go." He said before leaving his room.

 _The first thing a butler must do is deliver the day's work itinerary._

On his way down to the kitchen Sebastian ran into Nyra, the governess and witch on the mansion, along the way. The witch was heading towards the entrance hall. She had told Ciel the day before that she had a little shopping to do and got permission to go out. She was dressed in a black and green dress with long trumpet sleeves decorated with ruffles and lace hems, a long black coat with fur on the cuffs and the bottom, and her necklaces. Sebastian had never seen her without them.

"I'll see you in a few hours, feathers." Nyra smiled. "And good luck handling the others," she smirked. "You'll need it."

"I don't need luck." Sebastian said with a smirk. "They're nothing that I can't handle."

"You say that." Nyra said, stepping closer. "But within a few hour's time, you'll be wishing for me to come home." The witch chuckled. "I can already hear you begging."

"I didn't think you fantasized about me begging." Sebastian's smirked widened when Nyra's cheeks flushed ever so slightly. "Besides, if you want to get me to say that I'll miss you, all you have to do is ask."

"I don't have to ask anything of you." Nyra said, walking her fingers up the side of his tie.

"Oh?" Sebastian met the witch's gaze as she leaned in.

"Why should I ask you to reaffirm what I already know to be true?" Nyra asked, a hair's breadth away from his mouth. At that moment the idea of kissing him was quite attractive, but she resisted temptation and pulled away. She felt his eyes on her as she strutted out the door.

Sebastian chuckled in amusement. The witch had been teasing him and calling him bird related names since the minute she walked through the newly constructed doors of the Phantomhive manor. Bird brain, feathers, feather brain, tweety, crow and Romeo had recently been added to the list. She also enjoyed watching him get frustrated, since things usually didn't faze him.

* * *

"Good morning, everyone." Sebastian said as he walked in the door of the kitchen. "It's about time to start work."

"Mei-rin is in charge of the linens, Finny, prune the trees in the garden, Bard's job is to prepare lunch please. Mr. Tanaka can just drink tea." Sebastian instructed.

All the servants chorused yes, except for Bard, who was still half asleep. Sebastian then threw on his scary face.

"If you understand, then get to your jobs already! And do them correctly!" Sebastian said sternly, causing the servants run out to fulfill their orders.

 _After the servants are sent out... next are the preparations for the young master's awakening and for the early morning tea._

Sebastian prepared the tea and wheeled the cart down to Ciel's room. Sebastian knocked before entering.

"Pardon the intrusion…" He entered the room. "Good morning, young master. It's time to wake up." He opened the curtains. "It's nice weather today." Sebastian mused as Ciel grumbled and rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes.

 _The master of our mansion, Count Ciel Phantomhive, is 12 years old and as the head of family he governs a grand domain. As well as that, he also acts as the company president for the toy maker "Funtom Company". Trough talented business maneuvers, he managed to create sister Funtom companies at the same time._

"Is it Assam today?" Ciel yawned.

"You are very adept, young master." Sebastian said, holding tea and paper with his shit eating grin in place. "I heard that is Assam quality tea leaves were made so I ordered some locally."

"By the way," Ciel said in-between sips. "The kids from Count Barton's Orphanage have been invited here."

 _This is in order to spread the noble's wealth in society. We will take some of those overflowing riches and give them to the nation. The noble family Phantomhive is no exception. They carry out their duty voluntarily for society._

"That is a good idea. When will it happen, then?" Sebastian asked.

"Tomorrow." Ciel replied.

 _To…morrow? This bra… young master… does he think if he leaves everything to me, it will work out somehow? That careless way of treating your workers is very rude._ Sebastian thought. It seemed that Nyra may be right; he could develop grey feathers because of this contract.

"Understood." Sebastian said. "No matter what type of guests, the Phantomhive reputation will parish if we don't show the best hospitality. That's right… the Herend's Chinoseire tea set that I ordered the other day has arrived."

Sebastian began to dress Ciel. "So today's afternoon snack will be with Keemun tea, and since it has berries in it as well, what do you say to some currant and berry summer pudding for snack? Would you like some?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Ciel replied as Sebastian tied his tie.

"Understood. Well, I shall begin on the preparations for tomorrow immediately.

 _Now then… Here begins the most crucial part of my job._

Sebastian rolled up his sleeves, tied his apron and put on his cooking gloves. "Well then, shall we begin?"

* * *

Nyra flew over the city on her broom, shrouding herself in fog. As she spat out a few strands of hair that flew into her mouth she found herself regretting her decision to not tie back her hair before she started flying. She scanned the streets for the appropriate shop. She only had one object she wanted and it was something she had been searching for for almost seventeen years. After a few minutes of searching she found the shop she wanted; _'Jingfei's Antique Shoppe.'_ Nyra landed on the roof and then hopped down into the alleyway.

She opened the door and heard a little jingle from the bell up above. Nyra's nose was hit by the smell of incense and candles burning. She could hear a little fountain with the sound of a babbling brook. The witch looked around and saw old shelves and cabinets with paper fans, religious figurines and dragon statues.

Nyra's green eyes studied the objects, some in need of a good dusting. There were also some weapons on display such as katanas, nunchakus, bo staff and a pair of sai. Nyra continued to browse through shelves of books and scrolls until she found what she wanted. There, sitting on a little pedestal was a square, wooden puzzle box. Nyra reached for it when she heard footsteps coming her way.

She quickly snatched her hand back. She looked over and saw a middle aged Chinese woman. Her waist length hair was down, signifying that she was unmarried, she wore gold eye shadow, her lips were painted red and she wore a red and full sleeved Qi Pao. Unlike Ran-Mao's, her dress was completely modest and appropriate. She had her hands hidden in her sleeves.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Jingfei asked with an accent and a smile.

"Yes, I'm ready to make my purchase." Nyra said, matching the woman's pleasant smile.

"Oh! What are you buying?" She asked.

"That puzzle box." Nyra said, pointing to the box.

Jingfei got an odd look on her face. "Oh no," she said, shaking her head. "That object is not for sale." She then put an arm around Nyra and led her away from the box. She led Nyra over to a shelf of fans. "Why don't you pick one of these?" She walked away, towards the front of the store.

"Oh…well… they're very pretty." Nyra said, as the shopkeeper discreetly flipped the open sign in the widow to closed.

Nyra turned towards the shopkeeper, "But I would really prefer-" Jingfei slapped Nyra right across the face, hard.

Nyra stood there in shock as she felt her face crack, a few tiny pieces in fact started to chip off. When she turned back around she saw the ring on the woman's hand. Nyra smirked through the stinging pain.

"You know, I always think it's funny when you're kind uses magic against us." There was a ring on the woman's hand. On the ring was the a rune known as Uruz. It was a vertical line that had another line sloping downward towards the right with a shorter line descending from that. The only thing off about the rune on the ring was that it was backwards. A rune that represented healing instead kept Nyra from magically healing any injuries Jingfei could give her. The wound would have to heal by itself.

"A necessary evil," Jingfei said coldly, glaring at Nyra. "If we are to completely irradiate you heathens"

"Heathens." Nyra repeated. "This coming from the witch hunter who just used an enchanted ring."

Witch hunters were always a pesky issues. On their own, most weren't too much trouble. But they were like rats; a real problem once they amassed in large numbers. The witch hunters' goal was to eradicate all witches, good and bad.

"As I said, a necessary evil." Jingmei smirked. "I know why you want that." She pointed furiously at the puzzle box. "You won't get it, filthy Wupo." She growled. She drew a sword from her sleeve and lunged.

* * *

 _Finely mince the high quality dark and milk couverture and mix them together at sixty degrees. Then at boiling temperature, add in unprocessed cream. After stirring, let it cool down until it is room temperature and then add it cointreau. Then it's poured into a mold-_

Sebastian stopped preparing the chocolate when he heard Mei-rin scream. "What was that?"

Sebastian went to the laundry room where Mei-rin was working. "Mei-rin?" Sebastian opened the door. "What on earth is the mater…?"

"Mr. Sebastian!" The clumsy maid yelled. The laundry room was filled to the brim with bubbles.

"What's with these bubbles?!" Sebastian yelled.

"This detergent…according to the instruction manual…I'm supposed to put in thirty cups! It's so weird that this happened!"

"Sebastian looked at the instructions on the box. "Mei-rin. This doesn't say thirty cups, it says three cups." Sebastian deadpanned.

"EH?!" Mei-rin said, honestly looking surprised.

 _This idio-…er…this house maid…the fact that her eyes are already bad is not the problem here at all. What's clearly odd isn't the instructions, but that you didn't notice it yourself. I've heard that in society, clumsy maids have charm, but I can't possibly understand why. (And I don't want to.) I'm recalling what murderous intent feels like._

Sebastian sighed. "…hah…I understand. For now, just step back."

In a matter of moments Sebastian had the linens done. "…Fwew." Sebastian whipped his brow. The demon then turned to head inside. "Well, I still have work. So if you'll excuse me. You should get back to work as well."

Sebastian walked down the hall with a frustrated frown on his face. "Really, now. It had to happen right as we're so pressed for time." When he got back into the kitchen he began to relax again. "Right, the next step was…"

 _Put water and butter into a frying pan. Once you've turned off the fire, mix in flour and baking powder. After stirring with a spatula, simmer it again-_

A loud explosion snapped Sebastian out of his thoughts. "What is it now?!"

* * *

Nyra dodged the first stab and grabbed the pair of sai. She blocked each hit and tried to make a few swipes of her own, but didn't manage to score any hits. Nyra was mostly hanging on the defensive. While she was slightly faster and stronger than the average human, she didn't have much the way of martial prowess. It was elemental magic that she relied on in a fight. Besides, it was clear that Jingfei was trained well. But not well enough to predict an unusual attack. Nyra hit the woman on the forehead with the butt of her sai and knocked her feet out from under her.

The witch stood over the witch hunter with a victorious smirk. When Jingfei lifted her sword Nyra quickly disarmed her. As Nyra lifted her weapon to stab her foe, the Chinese woman drew a small bottle from her sleeve and doused Nyra in the face with a few droplets.

Nyra hissed in pain and quickly scrambled backwards, dropping one of the sai. She covered her face as the smell of burning flesh filled the room. Nyra looked up with rage glittering in her green eyes. Her teeth were bared, but they were not normal, they were needle sharp and you could hear the witch snarling and growling like a wild animal. She was then doused with more liquid, causing her to recoil again.

"It burns!" She hissed.

"Of course it does, it is hydrochloric acid." Nyra looked at the bottle of clear liquid. It was creative to use the pungent chemical. Jingfei doused her again. Nyra snarled, her face crisscrossing with cracks and blistering burns, like water droplets.

Nyra felt a strong blow to the back of her head by some wooden material. She fell to the floor, vision blurred as she struggled to stay conscious.

Jingfei smirked down at the witch as she circled her, sprinkling her with more acod and watching the witch writhe and hiss.

"It's over for you, witch." Jingfei said grimly as she picked up the sai from the ground.

The blade of the weapon glinted in the light that shined through the window.

* * *

Bard sat on the kitchen floor, hair in an afro, the kitchen burnt and a weapon in the chef's hand.

"Yo! I sent for a new weapon from my home country, but… I cent use little stuff like this! Geez!"

Sebastian was exhausted and felt an idiot hair curling on his head. "First off, is that even a cooking utensil? You don't need that sort of fire power to cook lamb with lavender. "

"DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!" Bard yelled. "COOKING IS AN ART! AND ART MEANS EXPLOSIONS!" He said passionately.

"I see…" Sebastian drawled.

 _This idio-…er…this chef…hearing your cooking talk just once is enough. How about making "food" for a change? Don't you know that eighty percent of the things you make are charcoal? The last twenty percent are broken dishes. Your "art" is all you think about. Please make something edible for a change…if you don't…you can just turn into charcoal as well._

"There's nothing for it." Sebastian said. "The ground meat and vegetables are both safe so let's use those."

In no time at all Sebastian had made lunch, rolled cabbage and potato mint salad. "You should be fine for now. I'll leave the clean-up to you." Sebastian said.

"Yes sir!" Bard saluted.

Sebastian speed walked down the hallway. "Really now!" Sebastian said angrily. "I've barely made any progress on my work!"

Back in his kitchen Sebastian picked up a bag of brow sugar. "Let's get this over with."

 _Spread the brown sugar on the upper board and place it in the over and one hundred and thirty degrees-_

"UWAH!" Finny cried as he ran into Sebastian.

"So this time it's you…" Sebastian said as Finny cried.

"UWAAAAAH! MR. SEBASTIAAAAAN!" Finny cried.

"You aren't a baby. I can't understand you if you just cry. What's wrong?" Sebastian asked. _NYRA STARK RETURN AT ONCE!_ Sebastian yelled in his head.

* * *

Nyra managed to gather herself just long enough to focus her energy to send a ball of fire from her hand at the witch hunter. She yelled in shock and pain as her hand burned and she dropped the bottle along with her weapon. Nyra got to her feet and staggered slightly. Panting, she glanced back up at the witch hunter. Nyra's face was completely cracked, burns marks here or there and a large hand shaped bruise on her left cheek.

"It's over for you." Nyra said, taking her words from earlier.

Reaching out with her magic, she manipulated the water in the witch hunter's blood and caused Jingfei's head to twist around so that her head was facing backwards with a loud crack of her bones. The hunter dropped dead. Panting, and shaking slightly, Nyra grabbed the puzzle box. She walked out of the store and slipped down the alley. Still dizzy from her from being clubbed over the head Nyra simply climbed the fire escape. She grabbed her broom and took off so fast that none of the civilians noticed her.

She flew up high into the clouds and over the country side until she saw the Phantomhive manor, and it's completely dead lawn. Oh dear god, Finny had done it again. Nyra saw Finny and Sebastian both standing outside.

The green eyed witch quickly snuck back to her room where she deposited all of the objects and walked into the bathroom. Checking herself over in the mirror she saw that she had taken quite a beating. With a wave of her hand, she summoned some baking soda from the kitchen. She used it to flush her burns before flushing her face with water. She hissed when she dabbed a wash cloth on her bruised cheek.

As Nyra created some ice for the bump on her head, she wondered how Sebastian was handling everything.

* * *

Sebastian numbly stared at the garden. The trees had no leaves and the grass was dead. "I thought you were going to trim the branches...and this lawn..."

"Because it happened a while ago, I forgot the herbicide sprinkler was broken!" Finny cried.

 _This...this... This IDIOT! Even though he's a gardener, he has a lot of bad habits. I'm saying that "You can use both idiots and scissors, but you can't let an idiot use the scissors." And anyway, a "while back" might be two or three days back, but that kind of mistake could easily be serious memory loss. That kid's brain...makes me feel a deep emotion that goes beyond anger._

Sebastian sighed. "If you've already gone this far, there's nothing else I can do." Sebastian doubted that even Nyra could fix this; at least now he wouldn't face the stress alone, he could hopefully push some of it onto her. "Go to the gardening store and buy some trees."

Finny's eyes immediately lit up and became sparkly. "Eh!? Then...then...I'll make a cool garden that looks like a transforming robot. Can I?!"

 _I have lived for a long time but, this is my first time meeting a Space Alien. What kind of counter attack is that sparkly smiley face expecting from me?_

"Mr. Sebastian?" Finny asked, snapping the butler out of his thoughts. "The young master will get mad so hurry up and give me the money please! Really now, spacing out is a no-no!" Finny then took off with the money.

A strand of hair fell off of Sebastian's head, he was so stressed out. If Nyra were with him she probably would have made a joke about him being so stressed out that he was molting. Sebastian was drained and looked dead on his feet.

 _I can't take it any longer. At times like these... I want to see her._

Sebastian took off at full demonic speed through the house.

 _Flexible body, flowing black hair, strong willed sparkling amber eyes. I must hurry to where she is waiting._

Sebastian threw open the door and sitting in the garden in the back of the mansion was 'Her', a black cat. Sebastian had a bowl of premium cat food, which he laid out for the cat.

"Hey now. You don't have to hurry, there's still a lot more." Sebastian told the cat affectionately.

 _Cats are great. They don't talk about useless things. (Or do them.) Nothing is cuter. They are something that don't exist in my world._

The cat had begun grooming itself, running a paw over her ear and licking her jaws.

 _They have pets over there as well, but…_

The image of the cat was replaced in Sebastian's mind with one of the pets from his home, when he saw one of them in a similar position. It looked like something from the movie Aliens. Sebastian shook his head to rid himself of the image.

 _It doesn't quite compare. Totally different._

Sebastian picked up the cat and gently squeezed her paws, making the claws slide out. The demon butler stroked the cat's paw softly, a light blush on his face as he smiled contently. You could see the hearts, flowers and sparkles in the background as Sebastian held the cat.

"Aah…your paws are so soft…I could do this forever."

Sebastian set the cat back on the ground. "However I must be off now." Sebastian waved to the cat as he closed the door. "Wait for me again tomorrow." With that, Sebastian got back to work.

* * *

"Well, well." The butler wiped his forehead. "I was interrupted plenty of times, but it's finally done."

Sebastian heard footsteps rapidly approaching him.

"MR. SEBASTIAN!" The servants yelled. Bard had an afro again, Mei-rin had a bucket of water on her head, soaking her and Finny was in tears.

"Yes?" Sebastian sighed. "What is it now?"

The servants froze in their tracks. Sebastian had set up a beautiful array of deserts, a chocolate statue of the headless horseman, London Bridge and Big Ben.

"Amazing, it's chocolate!" Finny said.

"You were going to leave all the work to us and do this, Huh?" Bard asked.

 _Leave it to you?_ Sebastian thought.

"Is all of this made of sweets, is it?" Mei-rin asked.

"The children have been invited to come here tomorrow." Sebastian said. "This is for them."

"Something for kids took you a long time." Bard muttered.

"That's our Mr. Sebastian! Way to go!" Finny and Mei-rin cheered together.

"But what exactly is this a statue of?" Finny asked, looking up at the horseman.

"'What,' you say… It's that Rowdy character you like, the count-" Sebastian froze. "There's no head."

Sebastian seemed to be having a minor melt down. "The head of the count I so meticulously molded is…" He whirled around on the other servants with a murderous glare.

"Hey now, we've all been doing our work up until now you know!" Bard said.

"That's right, it is! It's impossible for us to be the thieves, it is!" Mei-rin said, while Finny nodded frantically.

"Which means…" They could all see Tanaka in their head, ho ho ho-ing with his tea cup and with some chocolate on his mustache. They ran to find him. Suddenly Sebastian froze in his tracks. He pulled out his silver pocket watch.

"Oh no, it's time for afternoon tea. I must go prepare. You search for Tanaka with all your strength." Sebastian said, turning to the other servants who saluted him.

Sebastian wheeled the cart down the hall

 _Only useless servants cause me anxiety. If that doesn't change soon…_

"Pardon the interruption…" Sebastian said, opening the door and then stared ahead with a look of shock.

The chocolate head that was missing was sitting on Ciel's desk with bites taken out of it. Ciel was asleep and he had a little bit of chocolate on his face. Sebastian sighed and slouched in exhaustion.

"Really now...this guy is..." Sebastian muttered.

"He even left the window open. Just because I'm here, don't leave yourself defenseless." Sebastian said to Ciel's sleeping form while closing the window

 _Servants that can't do anything. A selfish master. Being a butler isn't easy._ _...But I don't think this is a bad way of life._

Sebastian then noticed how Ciel's cheeks looked like a kitten's paws. He smirked. Sebastian walked over to Ciel and pinched his cheek.

"Young Master, wake up! You mustn't sneak snacks, I've told you that much!" Sebastian scolded Ciel, jumping him awake.

Ciel rubbed his cheek with a slight pout on his face, having been discovered. Meanwhile the three stooges were running to find Tanaka, who was sitting happily in the back garden with the black cat sitting on his lap.

* * *

Inevitably, Sebastian returned to Nyra after he handled the chocolate incident. He found her sitting on her bed, burns dotted across her face as she studied up on her Chinese.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked, reaching out under her chin and turning her face towards him so that he could see all of the damage.

"I ran into some trouble while shopping." Nyra said.

"I can see that." Sebastian said. "Why haven't you healed these injuries?"

"There's magic keeping me from doing that." Nyra said. "Now please leave me be birdbrain. I have some research to do that I'd rather do on my own."


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing but my OC's**

Sebastian drove the carriage through London. Ciel and Nyra sat across from each other inside the carriage. Nyra wore her usual dress along with her black fur lined coat. The witch had noticed that Sebastian was keeping a much closer eye on her. Even though Nyra had hid her injuries with makeup, the butler was lingering behind her every spare moment he had. It had been almost sweet at first but after a few days it truly began to get on her nerves. She had kicked him out of her room once it was time for bed though it wouldn't surprise her if the demon snuck in after she fell asleep to continue his vigil and watch her sleep. Shivering at the disturbing thought, Nyra turned her gaze towards the window to watch the people pass.

The three were on their way to the town house in London. Nyra was bringing a bag, which was full of things required to tutor Ciel, and her puzzle box. When they arrived at the town house Sebastian brought out the steps and opened the carriage door.

"Young master, it's been a while since you last went out, isn't it?" Sebastian said.

"I couldn't care less who sent that letter... I hate going to crowded places." Ciel said.

"It'll do you good to get out of the mansion every once in a while." Nyra said, smiling fondly down at Ciel.

"Besides, isn't it much more peaceful without those four by your side?" Sebastian asked with his butler's smile. Ciel grimaced.

Nyra smacked Sebastian on the shoulder, looking torn between disapproving and amusement. "Easier for you, you mean, Birdbrain?"

Sebastian smirked but did not deny Nyra's claim. When Sebastian opened the door to the sitting room, he, along with Nyra and Ciel, saw that Madam Red, her butler and Lau had arrived before them. The three visitors had torn the room apart; pillows strewn about and books laying everywhere.

"Jeez, where did they put the tea leaves in this house?" Madam Red asked as she looked in a cupboard.

"I can't find them either..." Lau said, looking in a pot.

The idea of peace and quiet shriveled up and died in the minds of Ciel and his servants.

"Madam Red?! Lau?! Why are you here?" Ciel asked, glaring at the two intrusive guests.

"Oh! You got here so quickly." Madam Red said before smirking. "Since my cute little nephew is in London, how could I not come and visit him while I'm here?"

"Hey, Earl. I've heard that many interesting things happen here." Lau said.

"We had no idea guests were coming," Sebastian said with his butler smile as he placed his hand where his heart would be. "I apologize for not accommodating you earlier. I'll go prepare tea for you immediately."

"Of all of the people I didn't want to see," Ciel grumbled. "All of them are here." Nyra patted Ciel's shoulder sympathetically.

* * *

At ten thirty, Sebastian had returned with tea. The room had been cleaned up and everyone was settled in. As expected, the guests were praising Sebastian's tea.

"The aroma is nice." "What a unique way of steeping."

"Today's tea is a 'Jackson's Earl Grey.'" Sebastian said, holding the teapot.

"It's the same kind of tea, yet the way you make it makes such a difference." Madam Red said after taking a sip. "Grell, you should follow his example."

"Y...Yes..." Grell said, looking down.

"Anyways." Madam Red said, catching Sebastian's attention. Sebastian was so startled he nearly dropped his serving tray when the Baroness began to stroke his rear. "No matter what, every time I see you, you're still so handsome..." Madam Red giggled while Nyra was outright laughing. "Why don't you simply quit working here and some serve me?"

Nyra caught the double meaning in the last sentence and had to firmly grip Ciel's chair to prevent her legs from giving out. Ciel looked highly disturbed by everything that was happening. He coughed. "Madam Red..." He said with a warning tone and a vein popping in his forehead. The Baroness apologized shyly.

Nyra was able to pull herself back together. She walked over to Sebastian, still giggling a little. "Not everyday that _you're_ the one being sexually harassed, is it, Feathers?" Nyra asked with a smirk. She then wrapped her arms around his and pulled his slightly away from Madam Red. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from scary Madam Red." Said Madam giggled and playfully growled at the butler.

"Let's talk seriously now!" Ciel said, a larger vein popping in his forehead. Nyra giggled but let the butler go so as to not set Ciel off. "I've heard about the case of prostitutes being murdered on the streets lately."

"You mean what's on the news nonstop lately? I know of it." Madam Red said. "However...what are you planning?"

"This isn't just some ordinary case." Ciel said as Sebastian placed down some snacks and took the empty teacups. "The killer's ways are very special- no, I should say abnormal. That's why 'she' is so concerned about it."

"What do you mean?" Asked Lau.

"The murdered prostitute was called Mary Anne Nichols. The wounds looked like they were from some kind of sharp tool, using quick cuts, with a painful death." Ciel said before taking a bite of his snack. "The police and other prostitutes call the murderer 'Jack the Ripper.'" Ciel leaned back in his chair. "I just wanted to know the circumstances sooner, so I rushed to London as well."

Lau chuckled. "The Queen's Watchdogs have already been dispatched but I'm not interested." He took a sip of his tea. "However... do you have the guts to go to the crime scene?"

"...What do you mean?" Ciel asked.

Lau stood up and began to walk towards the young Earl. "I smelled a wild beast at the crime scene. This murderer is definitely an abnormal madman. Will you...be scared?" Lau cupped Ciel's cheek. "Earl of Phantomhive?"

"I came because I was worried about my fiancé. I don't need to answer your pointless questions." Ciel said with a glare.

"...Not bad." Lau smirked. "That look in your eyes is good." He then grabbed Ciel and dragged him out of his chair. "Then come take a stroll with me!"

"Wait a minute!" Madam Red snapped. "Seriously! I rarely get to have some afternoons tea with the Earl, but I can't even enjoy it in peace? I want to go, too. Lau, where is this crime scene?"

Lau shrugged. "Don't you know, Madam?" When she didn't respond he sighed. "Don't ask me... I don't know either."

"You talk so arrogantly, yet you don't even know where it is?" Madam Red yelled.

"Calm down..." Ciel grumbled, looking tired. "I know there has to be at least one person that's been to the crime scene. At the time, many people gathered to see what was going on. But it's too troublesome for me to ask the police."

"Then what should we do?" Madam Red asked.

"Earl...you couldn't be..." Lau said.

"There's no other way..." Ciel sighed. "It's bothersome in the middle of this case... But I can find someone who works on this case."

* * *

"...So, what is this place?" Lau asked as everyone stood in front of a dingy looking building with tomb stones and coffins sitting out front.

"Why are you familiar with this kind of place?!" Madam Red yelled as Grell tried to calm her down.

"Because the person the young master knows works as an Undertaker." Sebastian said.

"An undertaker?" Madam Red asked.

Sebastian opened the door and Ciel stepped in. The room was dark, only a few candles illuminating the space. Coffins were placed randomly throughout the room and some lay propped up against the wall. "Are you there, Undertaker?"

"Hi...hi..." A mysterious voice giggled from somewhere in the parlor. "I knew that you would come... Welcome, Earl..." A man with long silver hair, spiky bangs which covered his eyes, long and square black nails and eccentric black clothes opened the lid of one of the coffins and peaked out from inside. This caused Madam Red and Lau to gape at the man and Grell even fell over. "Do you want to see how it feels to sleep in my custom-made coffins?"

"I didn't come here to play today." The Undertaker held up a hand for Ciel to stop.

"You don't need to tell me. I know why you came. With just one look I can tell what's on your mind." The Undertaker began to click his fingernails together. "Since the Earl went out of his way to visit me, I'll certainly do everything I can to help."

"You know something?" Ciel asked.

"Please take a seat first, I'll have Terra make some tea." The Undertaker said while everyone looked around for a chair before realizing that the silver haired man had meant the coffins. The Undertaker chuckled. "Terra always insist on making the tea for guests. She always says her's is better than mine."

"Now darlin'," A sweet southern voice called out from the back of the shop. Out stepped Terra, a curvaceous southern woman with golden hair pulled back in a low bun, lightly tanned skin and icy blue eyes that were lightly lined with black eyeliner. She wore a black bustle dress, a black cropped jacket and an ear cuff in her right ear that looked like a vine of thorns with golden crystals dangling from a couple of thorns.

"I never say that my tea is better than yours." She said to the Undertaker before smirking teasingly. "But I do think it mighty loudly." Undertaker giggled at his assistants sass as she walked into the back of the shop once again.

Soon after, once everyone had been given some tea and had sat down on a coffin, the Undertaker took a bone shaped biscuit out of an earn. "Now then, you wanted to know about Jack the Ripper? Everyone's been scared because of the disturbance..." He took a bite of his biscuit. "But this isn't the first time I've handled this kind of thing."

"This isn't the first time?" Madam Red asked. "What do you mean?"

"It's happened before," Undertaker said around a biscuit. "A case where prostitutes were killed." Undertaker offered some biscuits to Ciel, who refused while looking a little disgusted. "In fact, the way they were killed was very similar too. But in the beginning, the police didn't think much of these cases. Though the murdered prostitutes had something in common."

"Something in common?" Ciel asked.

"What is it?" Nyra asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well now, I wonder what, I wonder what it is indeed." Undertaker closed the lid of his biscuit urn. "Is it bothering you."

"I see, so that's how it is." Lau said. "You're very good at doing business, Undertaker. How much money do you want for this information?"

"How much money!?" The Undertaker ran over to Lau until he was a mere inches from the stunned Chinese man's face. "I don't want any of the Queen's money!" Undertaker turned to face Ciel, who paled. "Now then, Earl..." Undertaker put his hands, hidden by his sleeves, on either side of Ciel's face. "I only have one requirement...show me a first rate laugh. If you do, no matter what you want to know, I'll tell you!" Undertaker dissolved into a giggling mess, drooling on the counter. Terra stepped in with a handkerchief and gently wiped Undertaker's face.

Lau stepped forward, chuckling. "Earl, if that's the case, let me handle this. The sleeping tiger of the Shanghai New Year's party, also referred to as my soul. This should satisfy you! Do you like it?" The parlor was dead silent, no pun intended.

"It looks like he still won't talk, Lau... It can't be helped." Madam Red said, stepping forward. "Then I, Madam Red, a beauty of high society, shall make my appearance now." Madam Red struck a pose while Grell basked in her lady's brilliance. "If I ask him, he'll be sure to tell us!"

Madam Red proceeded to tell a disgustingly dirty joke. Sebastian covered Ciel's ears before he could hear anything. He was confused, but based on Nyra's reaction he supposed her should have been great full. An hour later, Undertaker had had enough and had Terra gag Lau and Madam Red.

"You're the only one left, sugar cube." Terra said, turning towards Ciel. The young Earl did not appreciate the nickname but Undertaker spoke before he could.

"I've helped you many times in the past...can't you be nice to me just this once?" Undertaker asked.

Ciel grumbled. "Damn..." Sebastian stepped forward smoothly.

"It can't be helped." The butler said adjusting his gloves before Nyra motioned for him to take a step back.

"Whatever happened to ladies first, feather brain?" Nyra asked.

Sebastian gestured for her to continue with a smirk on his face. "If you think you can."

"I know I can." Nyra said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Ooh, confident aren't we, darlin'?" Terra asked.

Nyra smirked. "Is there any style of joke you prefer, Undertaker?" The witch asked.

"Anything is fine, dear." Undertaker giggled. "I laugh at even the most basic of jokes."

Nyra gestured towards Sebastian in a 'ta da' fashion. There were a few moments of silence before it clicked in everybody's head.

 _Sebastian...the most basic of jokes._

Undertaker's laughing was the loudest of all, but everyone else was shaking with glee as well. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the governess while Undertaker struggled to get back to his feet. Nyra smiled at him.

"Problem?" She asked.

"Whatever you want to know is fine..." Undertaker said, drooling a little and still shaking. Terra smiled fondly as she wiped his face again.

* * *

"Actually... I've always thought, that there weren't enough 'guests'." Undertaker said, giggling.

"Not enough?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, not enough." The Undertaker said.

"Internal organs, honey." Terra said, handing Undertaker a mannequin that showed muscles and organs.

The humans started and Lau and Madam Red looked nervously down at their beakers filled with tea. Grell was shaking, sweating and very pale.

"Don't you think that the eternally sleeping 'guests' that lay in coffins are so cute?" Undertaker asked as he wiped off a smudge on the mannequin. "My hobby is to take out the organs for research."

"I just wish you wouldn't leave those jars in the kitchen cabinets." Terra grumbled, crossing her arms.

"That was one time." The Undertaker said with a cheery smile, giggling at the memory of his assistant's reaction to finding an organ jar next to the flour.

"This could have stored a kidney before, right?" Lau asked. "A criminal could've given it to a loan shark..."

"It also could've come from the slums of China." Undertaker's comment caused Lau to bristle. "That prostitute isn't a whole woman anymore. Because her womb is gone."

"A lot of our recent guests have had this problem." Terra said, tucking a loose strand of golden hair behind a cuffed ear. "They've made us mighty busy."

"Wouldn't it require special skills to remove a woman's uterus?" Nyra asked.

"You're a smart one governess, I feel this way too." Undertaker said. He then walked over to stand next to Terra, who flushed slightly when he put his arm around her. "If he had to act within such a short time, he should slit the throat. And proceed to cut open the stomach. It's easier to succeed this way. From the looks of he culprit's work, that cruel accuracy definitely wasn't carried out by a normal person. It had to have been someone experienced." The Undertaker grinned towards Ciel. "You should've been able to figure that out too, Earl."

Ciel sighed and the Undertaker continued. "It's very likely that the murderer is an expert. Maybe if he knew you were here, it could lure him out. He will keep committing crimes, he definitely will, unless someone stopes him. Can you stop him?" Undertaker asked as Ciel stood. "'The Notorious Noble,' Earl of Phantomhive."

Sebastian helped Ciel back into his coat while Nyra stood by. "The world of darkness has the world of darkness' rules. He wouldn't murder random people for no reason. There must be an influence manipulating him from behind." Ciel said. "I won't be scared, no matter what tricks the Queen's lackeys want to use, I will solve them all. Sorry for intruding, Undertaker." Ciel said as Sebastian opened the door.

* * *

Later they were all back in the carriage. There was really only room for four so Nyra was forced to sit in Sebastian's lap. The demon was quite amused by the witch's petulant expression and crossed arms.

"What do you think after hearing that?" Ciel asked.

"I've been thinking-" Sebastian began.

"Don't hurt yourself." Nyra said with a smirk before wincing when Sebastian pinched her as revenge.

"The murderer should be an anatomical expert, but also know where the police are when they commit the crime." Sebastian said. "The culprit could be taking away the organs for some kind of ceremony or because they're with a black magic cult." Nyra nodded in agreement.

"Then right now...where do we start from?" Madam Red said. "It's the season right now, there's so many people gathered in the capital! Not only are London doctors suspects, there's also head physicians that aristocrats from all over could have brought. And not just doctors, students of medical schools could also be the culprit. Like Lau there are many foreigners that brought weapons. But if we wait a week, the season's events will be over and many doctors will go home."

"We'll wait until then to investigate." Sebastian said.

"Why?" Lau asked.

"There's no way we can investigate clearly during the season." Sebastian smirked.

"Let's just say we can't investigate clearly...shouldn't we at least be able to compile a report on the suspects?!" Madam Red asked.

"Please wait a moment. As the Earl of Phantomhive's butler, how could I not be able to accomplish such a small matter ?" Sebastian said, hand over his heart.

Ciel looked out the window with a smirk on his face. "Then, I'll immediately go investigate, and quickly research all the suspects' reports." Sebastian said, opening the carriage door. He then grabbed the poor unsuspecting Nyra. Said witch yelped in surprise and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"What the hell, feather brain!?" Nyra yelled in shock.

Sebastian turned to Grell with a bright smile. "Grell, is it? Please drive the horse carriage back safely."

"Ah, yes!?" Grell said, shocked by the other butler's appearance.

Ciel made shooing motions with his hand.

"Then please excuse us, we have to leave now." Sebastian said as he let go of the carriage.

"Wait a minute!? Isn't this horse carriage is still running!?" Madam Red asked as she and Lau ran to look out the back window only to see that the two were gone. Grell was just as mystified.

"Hey, you have to look ahead!" Madam Red scolded her butler.

"Ah, right! Sorry!" Grell said.

"Let's forget about Sebastian and Nyra." Ciel said. "Since they said they'd do it, they'll definetly do it. But they'll arrive home before us. And Sebastian will have tea prepared for us."

"You have that much confidence in him?" Madam Red asked.

"Of course." Ciel said. "Because he never lies, they'll accomplish it."

Lau sighed. "It must be because since a long time ago, they've always been by the earl's side. Never leaving the Earl, like shadows. Just like shadows."

"You do realize that they haven't been serving me for even two years yet, right?" Ciel asked.

"Ah, is that so?" Lau asked with a smile.

* * *

They (Sebastian) finished investigating in fifteen minutes. The demon had written up a compilation of everyone they had interviewed along with their alibis. After the task was complete the butler leapt across rooftops with Nyra in his arms. About half way through gathering suspects, the witch had stopped struggling and more or less accepted her situation.

When they returned to the house Sebastian took her to the sitting room and sat on a couch, placing Nyra on his lap. The witch couldn't resist the tiny smirk that crept onto her face. She chuckled and draped her her arms around his neck. Seeing this as permissions, Sebastian wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Haven't you had enough of this?" Nyra asked. The demon's eyes glowed.

"I can never have enough of you." Sebastian said.

Nyra laughed at the cheesiness of the statement but quieted down to chuckles when Sebastian kissed the underside of her jaw. The witch ran her fingers through the demon's hair and giggled quietly when he found a ticklish spot on the corner of her jaw. He started to move down her neck and and she felt him squeeze her hip. Nyra thought about making him stop. Sebastian must have noticed that because he smirked up at her and playfully nipped at her chin.

The witch giggled and decided to indulge. As exasperating as Sebastian could be, Nyra couldn't help but sometimes find him adorable. She shifted until she was straddling him and then kissed him. She hummed when he ran his fingers through her hair, a gesture that she always enjoyed.

When Sebastian began to work his way down her neck again, he grumbled in irritation when he reached her choker. He began to undo a few buttons of Nyra's dress. She tensed but he shushed her. He undid all the buttons down to the one that rested in the middle of her breasts.

"I won't undo anything beyond this point, unless you ask nicely." Sebastian smirked, tugging at the collar of Nyra's dress to reveal both her shoulders.

Nyra rolled her eyes before she sighed in pleasure and tilted her head back as Sebastian kissed her shoulder. She didn't like being a selfish lover, so she leaned forward and pressed kisses to Sebastian's head and his temple. She couldn't reach much else from her position. When the demon began working his way back up her neck.

"Hm?" Sebastian said.

Nyra was about to ask him what was wrong before she heard a familiar click. Sebastian had opened the emerald in her choker because he had realized it was a locket. Inside were two pictures. One was of Nyra who was smiling with a small girl in her lap. The girl appeared to be around eight years old. She had long, wavy blonde hair and a bright smile. It looked like it was from over a hundred years ago, perhaps even two hundred. The other picture was just the girl by herself.

Nyra realized what had happened and quickly closed the locket. She stood up and began shakily buttoning her dress back up. Her heart pounded and she felt sorrow grip her entire being.

"Who was that?" Sebastian asked.

"No one." She said and then mentally cursing herself when her voice shook.

"If you're going to lie than at least try to do so convincingly." Sebastian said, standing up.

"Ciel and the others will be back soon." Nyra said. She turned away so that the demon couldn't see how wet her eyes were. "We should get ready and-"

Sebastian grabbed her wrist tightly to keep her from leaving. "It's rude to walk away."

"Leave me alone!" Nyra said, snatching her wrist away. She glared at the butler, eyes shining with unshed tears. "I don't want to talk about it!"

She marched out of the room and felt tears slide down her cheeks. As the water slid over her skin, it removed bits of makeup that hid the small remains of the burns that Nyra had sustained from her encounter with the witch hunter. When her bottom lip began to tremble, she slowly picked up the pace until she sprinted back to her room. She slammed the door behind her before leaning against the wood. Her breaths were shaky as she felt grief close in on her. Covering her mouth to muffle her sobs, she slowly slid down the door and buried her face in her knees. She didn't leave her room for hours.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing but my OC's.**

Later that day in the late afternoon, once Madam Red, Ciel, Lau and Grell had returned, Sebastian was going over the list of suspects. Nyra stood quietly, off in a dark corner. She had quickly reapplied her makeup, which not only his her burns but the slight redness in her cheeks. She couldn't do anything about the redness in her eyes. She simply avoided the gaze of everyone, Sebastian especially. It was embarrassing to think that he had heard her crying. Demon's weren't known for sympathy or caring for someone else's feelings. The butler had reached the end of his suspect list.

"To be a doctor and knowledgeable about anatomy, to have no alibi on the day before the incident, followed with being connected to a secret society or black magic, there is only one person who fits this criteria." Sebastian said. "The Viscount Druitt, Lord Aleister Chamber. Although he graduated from medical school, he has never worked at a hospital, and he has not been involved in the profession."

"He has also hosted a number of seasonal parties, but there is a rumor that he has hosted parties where only those close to him could attend." Sebastian said.

"Viscount Druitt huh..." Madam Red said. "Now that you mention it, I do recall he's been into black magic quite recently..."

"So he is suspected of carrying out some sort of ceremony at that secret party," Lau said. "And to use those prostitutes as altar sacrifices?"

Ciel hummed in thought.

"At the nineteenth hour today, Viscount Druitt will be hosting a party. The seasonal period will be ending soon, I believe tonight would be the best time to go investigate." Sebastian said.

"Madam Red," Ciel said, setting down his fork. "Can you find a solution for this?"

Madam Red smirked. "Aren't you underestimating me? Aren't I rather popular? A few words here and there and it'll all be arranged."

"It has been decided then." Ciel said. "No matter what, I must get into that secret party. You will not be going in the name of Phantomhive, so you must use this chance properly! We only have one chance!"

* * *

"Such grandeur." Madam Red said, touching her black lace fan to her lips as she looked around at the mansion and various guests. "It really is the last day of the social season." Madam Red had worn a corseted red dress and a black feather boa.

"It seems tonight will be rather enjoyable." Lau said. He had changed into a tuxedo.

"If he suspects anything than it is all over, understand?" Ciel stepped out of the carriage clad in a pink dress, pink hat with roses and a white ribbon and hair extensions that had been styled into a ponytail. "Were not here to play, so don't let your guard down."

Madam Red squealed and hugged Ciel as tight as she could. "So cute!"

"Let go of me!" Ciel snapped as he struggled to get out of his aunt's grip. "Why do I have to be dressed like this?!"

"What? You don't like it?" Madam Red asked. "But a lot of cloth was used to make this dress in France."

"Why would I like it!" Ciel yelled while Madam Red talked about how the style of dress was in Vogue.

"Oh my, oh my. A lady should not be shouting so loudly." Sebastian said, adjusting the glasses he was using for his disguise. Nyra stood beside him adjusting one of her long black gloves and dusting off the black skirt of her dark blue halter style dress. Her hair had been curled and was pinned back with a large hair clip with dark blue roses on it. Her hair covered half of her back, which was completely exposed by her dress. Nyra was slightly surprised when Sebastian didn't make a sexual joke after the last thing he said.

"Sebastian...you..." Ciel said, a large vein popping in his forehead. Madam Red then began to assign roles to everyone.

"Lau's role is my lover, Ciel is my niece visiting from the country side, Sebastian is my niece's tutor, Nyra is his wife and Ciel's older sister and Grell can be as he is." Madam Red said before handing Sebastian a large wedding ring.

He smirked before turning to the witch and lifting her left hand. "Nyra Stark, will you marry me?"

Nyra couldn't resist a small smile. While her emotions were still a little frayed due to all her resurfacing memories, playing with Sebastian made her feel better. "Yes, my feathered lover, until the end of this investigation do us part." She giggled a little when Sebastian slid the ring onto her finger.

"So...why do I have to act like your niece?" Ciel asked, flushing in embarrassment.

"Because I've always wanted a daughter." Madam Red laughed. "A cute daughter, who would look lovely in those long flowing dresses." Madam Red said.

"And for that reason you-"

"I was just joking." Madam Red said. "To have your cover blown as Earl Phantomhive would be a troublesome thing, no? Anyone who sees a one-eyed young boy with two attractive servants would know it's you. Isn't this the best solution?" Madam Red smiled. "Anyway, the Viscount's security is tight, and he likes girls so you're perfect!"

"What!?" Ciel said loudly.

"Did you not say so before, to use any means necessary?" Sebastian smirked. Ciel glared at the butler, as though trying to kill him with his eyes. Sebastian smiled his butler's smile. "Then shall we go, my lady?"

* * *

"Then...first of all, we'll look for the viscount..." Ciel said as he and the others walked through the ballroom amongst the other partygoers.

"Viscount Druitt is a good man! And because of this, I am so fired up!" Madam Red said with a gleam in her eye.

"It's terrible. This dress is heavy. My feet hurt. I want to go home." Ciel said, looking absolutely miserable.

"Now will you appreciate what we have to go through?" Nyra asked, raising an arched eyebrow.

"I really do not want my fiancé to see me like this..." Ciel said.

Suddenly from right behind the trio, "Wow, what a pretty dress! That head-piece is exquisite too!"

"You heard that too, right?" Nyra asked, to make sure she wasn't just hearing things.

The three of them turned around and saw Lady Elizabeth standing next to two other ladies. "There's a lot of pretty dresses. So cute!" She said with a bright smile.

"S-s-s-s-Sebastian!" Ciel whispered, panicking.

"M-my lady, please be quieter!" Sebastian said before placing his hand on Ciel's back. "Let's go that way first."

"Ah! That dress that child is wearing is so cute!" Lizzie said, no doubt referring to Ciel.

"My lady, come this way." Sebastian said, leading Ciel away with Nyra right behind them.

They hid behind a table with a large and decorative three tier cake on it. Lizzie looked around in confusion before wandering off to look for the cute 'girl.'

"Why is Elizabeth here!" Ciel whispered frantically. "Anyway, lets go to where Madam Red is."

Madam Red was lounging in a large chair with a glass of wine in her hand, surrounded by young men as Lau fanned her with a leaf. She laughed. "This is not bad at all!" Ciel growled in frustration at the sight as Nyra tried to calm him down by rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"How strange..." Sebastian said. "For your fiancé to be here, it is quite unexpected..."

"Regardless of the disguise...if she were to see me..." Ciel said.

"You'll be found out." Sebastian said with a continuously blank face.

"If the Viscount discovers me, I won't be able to investigate!" Ciel said, paling.

"Further, everyone here will learn that the young lady is in fact a young master." Sebastian said. Ciel paled even more.

"You're not helping." Nyra said, squeezing Ciel's shoulder. The young Earl turned beet red and clutched the table cloth in a tight fist.

"If people find out I'm dressed like this, it'll be the ultimate humiliation for the Phantomhive family!" Ciel turned to face his servants. "If it comes to that, I'd rather die! Anyway, we cannot-"

"Viscount Druitt is so handsome tonight! His light blonde hair is like gold thread!" A woman's voice said.

The trio turned and saw Viscount Druitt, a man with long blonde hair and an expensive suit.

"I'm going over to greet him." Ciel said.

"If there's a man beside you he'll had his guard up. I'll be here waiting for you, with Nyra." Sebastian whispered to Ciel. "Please act like a lady according to what we have taught you."

"...I know." Ciel said. He walked over to the Viscount, appearing slightly nervous and very uncomfortable. Ciel curtsied and spoke quietly. "G-good evening, Viscount..." So quietly that the Viscount didn't notice him.

"Ahhh! Found her!" Lizzie said, pointing at Ciel from a few feet across the room.

"Damn it!" Ciel said loudly, trying to run from his fiancé. The Viscount heard that but when he turned to look Ciel was already gone.

"And I was so close too!" Ciel cursed his luck.

"The child in front! Please wait!" Lizzie called out, finding Ciel again. Luckily, Sebastian grabbed Ciel first, Nyra right beside him.

"Over here, my lady." Sebastian said, grabbing Ciel's arm and taking him across the ballroom.

"Sir!" Nyra said turning to a waiter holding a serving tray of glasses. "Please give a glass of lemonade to that girl." Nyra said, pointing towards Lizzie.

"Certainly." The servant said with a smile before proceeding to fulfill her order.

"That was close." Sebastian said as Ciel gasped for breath. Suddenly, the orchestra started playing a waltz and numerous couples filled the dance floor.

"Damn it!" Ciel said. Lizzie was watching the dancers with wide eyes. "The hall is swarming with dancers now... I can't approach the Viscount now."

"Then it can't be helped." Sebastian said. "Do you remember everything I have taught you?" He grabbed Ciel's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor while Nyra giggled behind her fan.

"You're saying I should dance I public, with you?!" Ciel said, panicking.

"At the present, I am your home tutor. And this status allows me to dance with the young lady for today only, the sister of my beautiful wife." Nyra raised her fan a little higher to hide her flushed cheeks. Ciel looked very irritated. "I will lead you carefully, so that you will not tread on other people. Let's go."

Sebastian skillfully lead Ciel across the dance floor while giving careful instruction. "Listen to the music carefully. As long as you follow the music, I can cover you."

"There won't be a second time!" Ciel said, flushing in embarrassment.

"Mm, yes this sort of thing will be only for tonight." Sebastian said with a smirk. He skillfully hid Ciel from Lizzie's view as they made their way across the ballroom. "And we go forward...with quick steps."

When they got to the other side Ciel collapsed onto his hands and knees, gasping for breath. Sebastian sighed.

"You really have no stamina, it was only but a little while." He helped Ciel back to his feet. "I'll go get some water..." they both heard clapping and turned the Viscount Druitt with a smile on his face.

"Quite fascinating." He said. "A really lovely dancer, just like a robin!"

Sebastian bowed to Ciel. "I shall take my leave, my lady and return to your sister." He said before leaving.

"Um...I'm happy to have your praise." Ciel said, curtsying.

"Who did you come with, dear robin?" Viscount Druitt asked, kissing Ciel's hand.

"With my Auntie Angelina. Madam Red?" Ciel said with a smile while subtly wiping the back of his hand on the skirt of his dress.

"Is that so...then are you enjoying yourself?" The Viscount asked.

"This ball is wonderful, I'm impressed. However... I've always wanted to speak with you, Viscount." Ciel said, with a small smile.

"Oh?" The Viscount asked.

"I'm already tired of all the dancing and eating." Ciel said, pretending to sigh in boredom.

The Viscount smirked before leaning in and putting a hand on Ciel's waist. "You are quite a spoiled one, robin. You wish to do more pleasurable things?"

Ciel shivered in disgust before trying to pull himself back together. _'Endure! I have to endure this! It was for this moment that I endured all of those horrible lessons.'_ He thought to himself, remembering how he had been stuffed into a dressed by Madam Red and drilled in walking and table manners by Nyra and Sebastian.

"Are you knowledgeable of these pleasurable things?" Ciel asked innocently.

"Why of course!" The Viscount said, taking Ciel's chin in his hand and tilting his face towards his. "If it is you, then your cries would be so sweet, my dear robin..."

Ciel screamed in rage inside his mind. 'After everything's finished, I'm going to kill this creep! Anyhow, I must investigate something before this song ends...'

"What is this pleasurable thing?" Ciel asked? He then glanced over and noticed Lizzy staring at him.

"You wish to know?" Th Viscount asked.

'If Elizabeth comes over, then it's over.' Ciel thought. "I really...really want to know."

"For you, it may still be a little too early!" The Viscount said,

"I am already a lady." Ciel said, sweating a little nervously. E glanced over at Lizzy and saw that the dance had ended. Partners went their separate ways and the young earl's fiancé was running in his direction. The Viscount took Ciel's chin in his fingers and turned his face towards him.

"What has you so distracted?" He asked.

"It's nothing." Ciel said. 'My life is over!'

A couple in black lace masks suddenly descended from the ceiling. It was Sebastian and Nyra. The demon had dipped the witch before pulling her up and dancing with her to the song she sang. Lizzie, and the rest of the crowd watched, completely mesmerized.

"I don't remember having arranged a performance..." The Viscount said out loud in confusion. Ciel took advantage of the crowd's distraction.

Turning to the Viscount with large eyes, Ciel asked in the cutest voice he could muster, "Viscount, I am tired of watching these shows too. So...?"

"Of course, robin." The Viscount said with a chuckle." Ciel felt goosebumps of disgust rise on his skin.

The Viscount led Ciel away from the crowd towards a curtain which he pulled away to reveal a door. "Please go in." The Viscount said. Ciel clenched his fist and walked in.

* * *

After Sebastian danced away with Ciel, Nyra found herself standing before a lord. She had been standing and observing the dancers when he had made some rather insulting things about her choice of dress. He assumed that due to her revealing tire that she was an easy woman. He even invited her to join him in a more private setting. Nyra saw Sebastian standing a few feet away. He was watching her, ready to assist her but staying away unless she asked for him. He knew that she could handle it and she appreciated that.

Nyra suddenly spotted a way out of the situation when he asked her to smile. She forced a blush onto her face and she raised her fan while averting her eyes.

"I have been told my smile is...unfortunate." She said.

"I'm sure you have a lovely smile." He said. "Won't you show it to me?"

Nyra made a show of gathering herself before lowering her fan and smiling. The corners of her lips went all the way up to her cheek bones and her teeth were in their true needle like form. He jumped violently and began to tremble. Nyra fixed her features to their more human like appearance and smirked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I should return to my husband."

She walked over to Sebastian who smirked upon her arrival. "Lords giving you trouble." He asked.

The witch chuckled. "These boys don't know boundaries."

"Well, you're quick to teach them. I'll say one thing; being married to you certainly never dull." Sebastian said.

Nyra smirked. "And you love every minute of it, you hypocrite."

"Guilty as charged." Sebastian said, making Nyra laugh. They were quite for a moment before the demon spoke again. "Are you still upset?"

That simple question made Nyra's chest tighten. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She wrapped her arms around herself in order to maker herself feel better. "If will always upset me. That girl is the one thing that, without fail, always makes me cry." She took a shaky breath. "It's a bad memory; over two hundred years old but it's always in the back of my mind...she was only ten..." She said to herself before walking over to a table and grabbing a wine glass. She was about to drink when Sebastian came up from behind her and gently took the glass away.

"I understand that you're upset but you shouldn't lose yourself in drink, at least not during an investigation." He said, offering her a glass of lemonade.

Nyra smiled and accepted the glass as Sebastian led her out onto a balcony. Her breath remained shaky but the warmth seeping through Sebastian's glove onto her back gave her a small comfort. She took a sip of the lemonade but didn't taste it. She clutched her pendant tightly.

"Are you going to cry again?" Sebastian asked. His tone wasn't mocking, he was just asking an honest question.

"I want to know." Nyra said before looking up at the sky and blinking rapidly in order to get rid of the moisture in her eyes. "God I want to but I can't here. Not right now, I don't to ruin my makeup." Nyra chuckled in a self deprecating way. "Not to be rude, but why do you even care? Demons aren't exactly known for compassion or sympathy."

"You're correct, and I'm not sympathizing with you." Sebastian said bluntly. "However, I've found that I prefer it when you're happy and not upset, with me at least. I'm not sure why, but perhaps I find you more enjoyable when you aren't sad." He said with a confused shrug.

Nyra felt a small smile tug at her lips but she needed to know one thing before she expressed her gratitude to the demon. "Are you telling me the truth?"

Demons were known for lying and speaking falsely. Ciel had ordered Sebastian to never lie to him, true, but he never included Nyra in that part of the contract. It was never said that he could only speak the truth to the witch. But in matters such as the one at hand, Nyra was wary about trusting him. Sebastian pulled back the glove on his left hand and showed Nyra his contract mark. His eyes glowed lightly in the dark.

"I swear to you, I'm not lying." Sebastian said firmly.

Nyra stared at him for a few moments before smiling gently. As Sebastian pulled the glove back on his hand, Nyra leaned up and pressed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. He seemed a little surprised which just made Nyra smile more.

"It's sweet that you care." The witch said, taking a sip of lemonade.

"I'm not sure if I'd go that far." Sebastian said, making a Nyra chuckle.

"Of course, feather brain." Nyra said, finishing her lemonade.

"It would appear as though the young master is in need of assistance." Sebastian said, looking back into the ballroom. Nyra turned and saw Lizzie heading towards Ciel. Nyra sat her glass down on the balcony railing.

"Do you have a plan?" The witch asked, brushing off her skirt.

"I always do." Sebastian said, handing Nyra a black lacy mask. He had one for himself as well.

"Shall we then, birdbrain?" Nyra asked with a smirk.

"We shall." He picked her up and with a tremendous leap they were in the center of the dance floor, in between Ciel and Lizzy. Sebastian had dipped Nyra before he pulled her up and the witch began to sing. The orchestra seemed to know what to play to go with the song. Nyra suspected Sebastian's demon...ness

 _"I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle,_

 _ _laying down on the bathroom floor."__

Nyra's singing had magical qualities. She could do a handful of things with it, but for the situation, she used her voice like a siren and kept all the attention on her and Sebastian so that Ciel could do his job.

 _"My loneliness was rattling the windows."_

 _You said you don't want me anymore._

 _And you left me,"_

Sebastian's hand was slightly lower than the middle of her back. One thing she liked about the demon, was that whenever he flirted while they danced he was still respectful. If he ever pressed forward, he made sure to work his way up to it. Hrs couldn't even begin to count the many dance partners she'd had in the past that would try to 'subtly' reach for her rear.

 _"Standing on a corner cryin',_

 _ _feeling like a fool for trying."__

 _"I don't even remember why I'm_

 _ _wasting all these tears on you."__

 _"I wish I could erase my memory,_

 _ _cause you didn't give a damn about me."__

 _"Oh finally I'm through,_

 _ _wasting all these tears on you."__

 _"These tears on you!"_

Nyra felt herself begin to smile. Singing always made her feel better or help her express feeling but being with Sebastian was also helpful. While he could never sympathize with her, he would be able to distract her so she wouldn't drown in her own dark emotions. Being with him could give her a chance to clear her mind before trying to handle her memories. Even if she didn't want a distraction, simply being in the presence of someone else could help, to not have to feel like you were alone.

 _"You ain't worth another sleepless night,_

 _ _and I'll do everything I gotta do to getcha off of my mind."__

 _"Cause what you wanted I couldn't give_

 _ _what you did, boy, I'll never forget."__

The crowd was mesmerized by both the dancing and the song. Such passion and fearlessness on both ends. Even saying the word 'damn' in such an elite space didn't distract the guests from the performance. They moved with such grace and synchronization.

 _"And you left me,_

 _Standing on a corner cryin',_

 _feeling like a fool for trying."_

 _"I don't even remember why I'm_

 _ _wasting all these tears on you."__

 _"I wish I could erase my memory,_

 _ _cause you didn't give a damn about me!"__

 _"Oh finally I'm through_

 _ _wasting all these tears on you!"__

 _"These tears on you."_

Nyra couldn't help but compare the dance with all the other dances she had shared with Sebastian. King Charles coronation ball, Vienna and who knew how many other dances they had shared beyond the ones on missions for the Queen. Had she danced with him is Spain? France? Greece? China, Japan or India? Maybe Egypt? Or perhaps even in America? The earliest she knew when she and Sebastian met was in 1530, but had they met earlier? When, truly, was their first meeting?

 _"And you left me"_

 _"Standing on a corner cryin',_

 _ _feeling like a fool for trying."__

 _"I don't even remember why I'm_

 _ _wasting all these tears on you!"__

 _"I wish I could erase my memory_

 _ _cause you didn't give a damn about me!"__

 _"Oh finally I'm through_

 _ _Wasting all these tears on you!"__

 _"These tears on you"_

The music slowed down a bit, to a sorrowful tune that matched the beginning of the song.

 _"I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle,"_

Sebastian slowly twirled Nyra around.

 _"Laying down on the bathroom floor."_

He dipped the witch and held her there as the violins played a few last cords, keeping eye contact.

The crowd roared with applause and Lizzie clapped giddily, her green eyes shining. Sebastian lifted an out of breath Nyra back to a standing position. They both smiled for the audience and bowed. Madam Red came forward, clapping with Lau and Grell behind her.

"Sebastian, Nyra that was incredible!" Madam Red said.

"Indeed, quite a show." Lau agreed.

Sebastian smirked. "As servants of the house of Phantomhive we should be able to put on one hell of a,"

"Bewitching performance." Nyra finished.

* * *

"The ball seems to be quite lively." Ciel said, glancing back in the direction of the ballroom.

The viscount opened the door to a dark room for Ciel. "The place we're going will be even happier than that." Ciel walked in and the viscount closed the door.

A sweet smell hit Ciel's nose as he walked in. _'What is that smell? It's so sweet.'_ The earl felt himself begin to lose consciousness. _'Damn him!'_ Was his last thought before he collapsed against the door.

"That's right..." The viscount said ominously as he loomed over Ciel. "This is a good place, robin."


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing hit my OC's. Sorry it's short, it's almost the end of the year and stuff is getting stressful but thank you for being so patient with me.**

* * *

Ciel was panting and gasping for breath. "Se-Sebastian!" He gasped, said demon butler was behind him.

"Come, put your hands up against the wall please relax a little." The demon said.

Nyra lay on the bed, her hair askew across the pillow and a thin sheen of sweat covered her body as she shakily tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, still panting. Sebastian had already finished with her. "Don't fight it Ciel, it'll only make things harder on you." She gasped.

Ciel finally cried out. "I said my organs are coming right out!" Ciel yelled.

"There has yet to be a woman whose organs came out because of a corset." Sebastian said.

"With your strength Sebastian you could probably make it happen." Nyra sighed. "And why did you have to tie my corset so tight?! You know I can tie it by myself!" The witch yelled, a vein popping in her forehead. Sebastian didn't respond, he just tightened the strings on Ciel's corset.

* * *

Ciel's opened his eyes only to find himself bound and blindfolded. He heard the viscount's voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please quiet down. Next is the item that everyone has been waiting for." The cover was lifted off of Ciel's cage. Gasps and whispers rang throughout the room.

"You may choose to keep her in the cage, or you could play with her as much as you wish or you could use her in a ceremony." The viscount said. "Or parts of her could be sold according to what the customer prefers this is a hard to get item. Her eyes are bright and beautiful, the color of the sea, yet with a deep contrasting color of the forest. Now I will proceed to show everyone."

 _'This man...he's the one killing prostitutes and selling their organs in the underground auction!'_ Ciel thought.

"The starting bid is one thousand!" Viscount Druitt said as an assistant removed Ciel's blindfold.

"The starting bid is one thousand." Druitt said.

"2000!"

"3000!"

"So, who else wishes to make a bid?" The Viscount asked.

Ciel opened both his eyes. "Sebastian, I'm here." Ciel commanded. The room went dark.

Ciel sat in place, motionless as he heard screams and groans of the people being knocked out by the demon and the witch. When the lights came back on Sebastian and Nyra standing by the doors.

"Apart from getting caught, you haven't accomplished anything." Sebastian sighed. "You really are ... You thought I'd come at your bidding, could you really be so careless?"

Having been reminded of unpleasant memories, Nyra was a little more worried about Ciel. She leapt onto the stage and created a glowing ball of light blue energy. With that she blasted the cage and watched as the bars turned to ice. She then simply flicked the bars and the entire cage collapsed in a neat pile of ice dust in a perfect circle around its victim.

"As long as I have this contract, you will come no matter where you are, correct?" Ciel asked, looking up at Sebastian who had stepped onto the stage as well.

"...Well, of course..." Sebastian said with a smirk. "I will follow you wherever you go. Until the very end." He helped Ciel to his feet. "Even if I were to be shattered into pieces, I would never leave your side. I would follow you to the depths of hell. I'm not lying." Sebastian said and with a flick of a finger Ciel's bindings snapped. "Not like those humans."

"That's good then." Ciel said. "You will never lie to me, ever!"

"Yes, young master." Sebastian said, placing a hand over his heart.

"I called the police." Nyra said. "They should be here pretty soon."

"Then we shouldn't stay here any longer." Ciel said, looking down at the Viscount Druitt. "Even if we stayed, those dogs at Scotland Yard would give us a hard time."

"You're current state wouldn't help us either," Sebastian chuckled. "My lady."

Ciel glared at Sebastian with bright cheeks. "Anyway, the incident of Jack the Ripper has been solved." Ciel looked down at the Viscount again. "How disappointing."

Someone shouted from the ballroom, "The police are here!"

"I guess that's out cue." Nyra said.

"Very well." Sebastian said before taking off his glasses before picking up Ciel in one arm and Nyra in the other. "Then we shall take our leave." He said before leaping out a nearby window and landing on the rooftops.

* * *

The next morning's paper came as quite a shock. 'Jack the Ripper Returns'.

"If our suspect couldn't carry out the murderers... this could be an imposter...or, it's possible it was someone else from the beginning." Lau said.

"Meaning the Viscount isn't involved." Madam Red said.

Ciel angrily slammed the paper on the table. "What's the meaning of this?! The Viscount didn't go anywhere last night! I have to come up with something again." Ciel turned to his butler. "We have to narrow it down. Sebastian, organize that list."

Sebastian placed his hand over his heart and bowed. "I understand, young master."

* * *

A storm hit that night. The rain fell in sheets and hit the windows. Ciel sat in an arm chair with pajamas and a robe on. Deciding to get cozy as well, Nyra slipped into a sleeveless, white night dress and put on a black robe on top of that. She stood by the window, watching the lightning and rain but still paid attention to when Ciel spoke.

"There are 4.5 million people in London alone. During the seasonal party period, there'd be even more. If we relax the requirements the pool of people will increase even more." He said, looking at some of the papers.

"You're still working?" A familiar voice asked.

"Madam Red?" Ciel looked up and saw his red haired aunt holding a chess board, her clumsy butler Grell not far behind.

"Want to relax and play this?" She asked with a big smile. "Sometimes you should take a break from working so hard."

She opened the box and revealed the chess pieces inside. "International chess huh...it brings back memories..." Ciel said.

"Is that so?" She asked. "I got this out from the attic." She then began to pat the table she had set the game up on. "Come! Take a break! Take a break!" Ciel sighed but humored his aunt and took a seat across from her. "Grell, please prepare some tea!"

"It's already late...so I've prepared herb tea made from wild roses." Grell said, holding the serving tray.

Ciel and Madam Red took a sip. Madam Red immediately began to yell at Grell.

"This is disgusting! Why is this tea salty?! And you call yourself a butler?!" Grell cried out in shock at the realization that he'd used salt instead of sugar, and immediately to fulfill Madam Red's wish when she ordered him to make it again.

Madam Red sighed and sat down. "Really..." She looked over at Sebastian and saw that the butler was still making notes on the case. "That butler of yours, I can't tell if he's truly capable or just a workaholic."

"Oh don't worry Madam Red," Nyra said from her spot by the window. She smirked towards the butler. "Old birdbrain is quite easily distracted."

Sebastian smirked but didn't look up from the papers. "With you in the room, how can I not?"

The witch rolled her eyes but felt the edges of her mouth tilt up in a tiny smile. Sometimes he was just too cute.

"Sebastian is perfectly capable." Ciel said before lightly glaring at his servants. "He just enjoys playing around every chance he gets."

"Since he's so capable," Madam Red said, moving a piece. "You should just make him do the investigation on the Viscount instead."

"Sebastian is merely one of my chess pieces. It is not possible to move the chess pieces without me, the person behind it." Ciel said. "If I won using a free moving piece, that would not be to my credit. The one who gives the order will always be the master. Without me command, he will not make a move. But the difference between Sebastian and chess pieces is that he can single handedly take down all the other 'knights.' Just like that." Ciel said, taking his own knight and knocking down one of Madam Red's pieces.

"Doing that is against the rules!" She said, putting the piece back up.

"That's right. If this were a game of international chess..." Ciel smirked. "Unfortunately in reality there is no situation where one can win by merely following the rules. There will be knights that break the rules, and even chess pieces that betray you. In order to maintain the balance in this game, I too must break the rules in order to win, no? If we in England were to be less attentive, we would be finished." Ciel said.

Madam Red looked said. "Apart from being the watchdog of the underworld, you should have another way of living. My sister... your mother would have wanted that for you." She sighed. "You want revenge for my murdered sister?" Ciel didn't say anything.

"My sister would have definitely not...we would not have wanted you to be like this..." Madam Red said.

"I...never thought of taking revenge." Ciel finally said. "Even if I took revenge, the dead would not come back. And I would not get any satisfaction. Whether it be to avenge or take revenge on someone's behalf, these are just petty words, and merely a show of selfishness."

Sebastian even turned to watch the young master. Meanwhile, Nyra thought about why Ciel left her out of his chess piece metaphor. She had an idea for an answer. Unlike Sebastian, Nyra could defy his orders and betray him at any moment if she chose to. She was a wild card on the chess board. Either Ciel trusted her enough to not betray him, or he trusted Sebastian enough to keep him safe from the witch.

"I did not do this for the name of the Phantomhive family. I did it for myself." Ciel said firmly. "I want those who betrayed the Phantomhive family to experience what I did... the same level of humiliation and suffering." He made his final move on the chess board. "Checkmate."

Madam Red sighed. "That makes it a consecutive forty-six losses. You were always so good at chess. I'd always lose when I played with you." She sighed again. "I still remember the day you were born. Ate the time I was still a new nurse, and I was panicking back then... You were so small and cute... I felt I had to protect you." She stood up and walked over to Ciel, placing a hand on his head. "Although I've never had children, I trust you as if you were my own son and so I want you to leave this kind of society."

Ciel brushed Madam Red's hand away. "I am here because this is what I wish and it is what I choose. And so, I won't regret anything and neither will I rely on anyone."

Sebastian finished organizing his reports and Nyra stood up from her spot, leaving by the window.

"It is time for me to retire." Ciel said before kissing his aunt in her cheek. "I had a happy time playing worth you, Madam Red."

Madam Red chuckled and winked at Ciel. "I won't lose next time, Ciel."

"Good night." Ciel said with a small smile.

Grell walked back in, teapot in hand. "I'm here to serve the tea..." Grell was surprised when Ciel walked out but he didn't say anything.

Madam Red sighed. "Why must that child bear that kind of pain and coldness at such a young age..?"

"The young master will work tirelessly towards a goal once he's out his mind to it." Nyra said. "Never mind what kind of path he may travel down, he is very ambitious and determined.'

"And that is why we will remains beside the young master and serve him." Sebastian said.

"I guess even if we wanted to stop him, it would be useless." Madam Red said. "During that child's most painful times, I was not by his side."

"Sebastian, Nyra." The two servants perked up at their names. "It may seem strange to ask this if strangers, but please stay by that child's side. Don't let him lose his way, don't let him be lost on his own."

Sebastian and Nyra both bowed to Madam Red. "We will remain by his side and protect him."

The pair of them then left Madam Red with her butler and left to go to Ciel's room. The young Earl was lying in his bed when they entered. "What is it?" He asked.

"I've considered various possibilities, but it seems apart from the Viscount t, no one else could have been involved." Sebastian said, flipping through the papers.

Ciel ran a hand through his hair. "Then change the conditions of the investigation, alright? The incident yesterday had nothing to do with the Viscount."

"You're right. There is no one else at the Viscount's who could have done such a thing." Sebastian said.

"Anyhow, tomorrow..." Ciel froze and sat up. "Sebastian..." The butler smirked. "Did you..."

Nyra looked at the butler with curiosity. He know doubt could have done it. She didn't know if he would still enjoy such things after being around for so long or if he found such acts to be boring at this point. However, one thing was certain, he had nothing to gain from murdering the prostitutes.

The butler smiled darkly. "I've said it many times, right? I won't lie to you. And furthermore... I will become your power, your knight, your chess piece. The one who decides all this, is you. And for this reason I will become your power. At the end of the day, I'm only a butler so I will not express my opinions too much." Ciel was beginning to look more and more irritated. "That is what you said that day." Sebastian said, referring to the beginning of the contract.

The butler proceeded to bow. "I will only loyally follow my master's orders.

"So it was impossibly for a person who was there?" Ciel asked.

"That is correct." Sebastian replied.

Ciel clenched his teeth angrily. "So that's how it is...you..."

Sebastian chuckled and threw the papers in the air. "One of your orders is for me to be your chess piece, to become your sword." Ciel slowly began to lift his eye patch. "Come, move me to check, my lord."


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing but my OC's. Sorry for the long wait. Life has been kicking my butt. Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

Nyra, Sebastian and Ciel stood by a tenement in the East End, far enough away to not be seen but close enough to get the target. Nyra was wearing her fighting dress of leather and feathers as well as her fur lined coat. In her hands, she held the puzzle box she had been working on for a while. She studied the sides and turned a portion of it, solving another portion of the box. She was close to completely solving it.

"So cold..." Ciel muttered to himself, shivering. Hearing this, Nyra wrapped her arms around the young lord and pulled him to her. He flinched and blushed but relaxed when he felt her fire magic begin to warm him up.

"If we stand here on guard, that man will come, right?" Ciel asked.

"Yes." Sebastian said. "There is only one entrance and this is the only path."

Ciel leaned over to peak around the corner and look at the door that they were guarding. "So the murderer's next target is Maria Gale, who lives in that room?"

"Yes." Nyra said, solving another portion of the box.

"I've told you many times that I haven't gotten it wrong." Sebastian said.

"It's true that apart from missing their internal organs, they also have something else in common." Ciel said. Sebastian wasn't paying attention to him and to be perfectly honest Nyra was only listening with one ear. "However, what does that man get out of going around and killing people? And also, I... are you even listening to me, Sebastian?!" Ciel yelled.

Sebastian was holding a light tabby cat that was greatly enjoying his attention. Nyra cooed, reached out and gently scratched the cat under the chin. She then returned to the box, incredibly close to solving it completely. Once it was solved she would be able to open it up and claim her prize.

"Ah, I'm so sorry." Sebastian said, not looking the least bit apologetic. Ciel sighed in aggravation and allowed himself to be drawn in more by Nyra's arms and the heat she was magically giving off. He then decided to watch as Nyra twisted the box around, not sure what it was but not particularly caring all that much.

(Flashback)

"So those people could not have done it, correct?" Ciel asked from his position on his bed.

"Yes. Humans are incapable of it." Sebastian said with a smirk.

Ciel glared at him and grit his teeth. "Is that so...you..."

Sebastian chuckled. "I have been feeling the truth from the very beginning. I never lied about any of the investigation's results." He placed his hand over his heart. "One who is knowledgeable in medicine and human anatomy, and has connections with societies on black magic. And does not have an alibi on the day before the incident. It is true that the Viscount is the only person who fulfills these requirements."

Ciel clutched one of the pieces of paper angrily. "It is true that you didn't lie to me, however your investigation is a cheap joke!" Ciel said, angrily tearing the paper.

"You gave an order..." Sebastian trailed off with a smirk.

Ciel growled and threw a pillow at him. Sebastian gracefully dodged. Nyra stopped the pillow in midair with her magic so that it wouldn't hit her in the face. She sighed and shook her head. Sebastian wasn't being a pain, he was just being Sebastian.

"Oh dear, are you taking it out on me?" Sebastian asked, still smirking. He snatched the pillow out of the air and began to pick up the fallen papers from the ground. "You know I'm like this and that is why you keep me by your side, correct?"

"I know what you are!" Ciel said angrily. Sebastian smiled and the young Earl sighed. He turned to Sebastian. "Is the perpetrator... like you?"

"I don't believe so. The fact that someone like him exists is surprising in itself." Sebastian said.

"You've been surprisingly quiet." Ciel said, looking at Nyra. The witch shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm content to let old birdbrain be dramatic. I'll step up when I need to." Nyra said, playing with her hair. The butler chuckled.

"So he isn't a human or a demon. What kind of person is he?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian smirked. "He is-"

(End of Flashback)

A scream shattered the calm of the evening. Ciel jumped and the small group immediately spun around the corner.

"What-!? No one went inside! Let's go!" Ciel said, running forward. He flung open the door to the apartment and a small bit of blood splattered onto his cheek. The inside of the room was a literal blood bath. The red liquid stained the floors, the wall, even the ceiling. The woman herself was...

"Don't look!" Nyra said, quickly covering Ciel's eyes and leaping back, away from the room. She had gotten an eyeful of the room as well but she had seen many such things over the years; animal maiming, the various Inquisitions of the Holy Roman Empire and a few curses could yield similar affects if a witch was determined enough. Ciel was panting and shaking, the image burned into his mind. He ended up vomiting just as it began to rain. Nyra ran soothing circles along his back and gently wiped his mouth with her handkerchief.

"That was rather over the top." Sebastian said, talking into the darkness of the room as he stood beside Nyra and Ciel with a smirk on his lips. "It's all over the room...Jack the Ripper. No...Grell Sutcliff."

Madam Red's butler slowly stepped out of the room, covered in blood. It was even on his glasses. He raised a hand timidly and tried to defend himself. "N...no, this is...I heard cries and when I got here she was already..."

"Already what..?" Sebastian asked. "We were always right outside the only route. Just how did you mange to get into the exact same room as the deceased?"

"Even if you were going to help her, how did the blood get on your face then?" Nyra asked. "You can stop playing pretend now." She tilted her head to the side, curious as she pulled Ciel closer to her. "I haven't seen one of your kind in a while. I'll admit, I'm disappointed that a Sister Witch such as myself. Have you seen one of these creatures before, Featherbrain?" Nyra asked, turning towards Sebastian.

"Not in the human world, no." Sebastian said, smirking at Grell. "You played your role quite well. I commend you on your acting skills."

Grell stood silently, with his head down but when he looked up his face had changed. His smile was full of shark-like teeth that nearly split his face in half. His eyes reflected true madness. He giggled gleefully. "Heh. Is that so?" He pulled out the ribbon that tied his hair back into a low ponytail. "That's correct. I'm an actress, and a top notch one at that." He removed his circular glasses and with a pick comb, combed the brown color from his hair, leaving a bright red hue. "But you aren't really Sebastian, are you?" He put on false eyelashes and replaced his white gloves with black ones.

"That is the name the young master gave me, I am Sebastian at the present." Sebastian said.

"Ah, you're playing the faithful dog." Grell replaced his old glasses with red ones with skull chains attached. "Well you're handsome enough to get away with it." Nyra raised an eyebrow at Grell. So that was his preference. Well, it was sure to be amusing to watch Sebastian's reaction to that.

"Anyway here we are Sebastian. No, I'll call you Bassy!" Grell flipped his hair over his shoulder. "Allow me to reintroduce myself. I am the butler of the Barnett family, Grell Sutcliff. "As butlers we should get along." He then proceeded to blow a kiss at Sebastian, who shuddered in disgust. Nyra snickered. It took a lot to rattle old Birdbrain. "Ah! I can finally appear to you in my real form. After all, isn't it embarrassing for a lady to appear before a handsome man without makeup?"

"Only if you need it, which you apparently do." Nyra said. Grell glared at her, Nyra simply grinned, displaying her needle-like teeth in response to Grell's sharp toothed glare.

"Witch or not, you ought to mind your tongue around me." Grell then turned back to Sebastian. "It was my first time seeing a demon as a butler, so I was very surprised at first."

"Aren't you the same?" Sebastian asked. "I've lived long enough, I've never heard of your kind becoming a butler. Your kind are supposed to remain neutral between man and God, a grim reaper. On the other hand, you are more or less a god. Why did you choose to become a butler?"

"Don't say it like that!" Grell said, smirking. "I've been captivated by a woman."

"That woman is..?" Sebastian asked.

"You don't really have to ask, do you Sebastian?" A familiar voice asked from within the room of the deceased. Heeled footsteps slowly walked out of the door. Ciel lifted Nyra's hand from his eyes.

"Madam Red." Ciel said, a blank expression on his face.

"My calculations were wrong... who would have thought the persons ton uncover Grell's real identity would be by your side, Ciel..." Madam Red said, her red lips stretched in a gentle smile.

Ciel wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "From the very beginning, your name was in the list of suspects. However, your alibi was perfect."

"How terrible, Ciel." Madam Red said, smiling that same smile that didn't reach her eyes. "You would suspect one of your own?"

"As long as there was a possibility, I didn't care whether that person was a blood relative or a friend." Ciel said. It was raining heavier now, everyone was effectively soaked. "In the list of suspects, any human could not have done it. The same goes for you of course. But if the co-criminal wasn't a human, then that was a different matter. To be able to access Maria's room without us noticing. You should have the ability to go to the murder scene from the Viscount's house, right? And then to disappear from the party for a few minutes, is something people would not notice." Nyra had released Ciel from her grip at this point, keeping a firm gaze on the two people before them.

"The ones able to be Jack the Ripper, would be both of you." Ciel pulled out a list of names from his pocket. "The patient list setting out the order when they'd undergo their operations, are here. The order in which they died correspond exactly to the patients on your operating list. The only name left on this list was Maria Gale. I thought if I waited here, she would appear." Ciel glanced down at the ground, sadly. "However I... could not save her."

Madam Red looked at them sadly. "How unfortunate, Sebastian and Nyra... My cute nephew... my... sister's son... if you hadn't discovered this we could have still played chess together...However... I'M NOT GOING TO GO EASY ON YOU ANYMORE!" Madam Red screamed.

Grell rushed forward, wielding a weapon the roared and whirred. Sebastian leapt in front of Ciel and caught the weapon between his hands. Able to see it up close, Nyra saw something that resembled chain like teeth roasting quickly around the front of it. Swiftly, she summoned water from nearby puddles and they rose like vines. The ends froze into icy spears and Nyra tried to stab Grell but he backflipped away from danger.

"What-what is that?!" Ciel yelled.

"Grim reapers use special tools to collect souls. That's his scythe. I've never seen one like that, however. This is going to be a pain." Nyra said, tucking her rain drenched hair behind her ear as her icy spears circled around Ciel like a protective barrier.

"A regular scythe is so boring, dont you think?" Grell said. "This one was specially ordered. This death scythe I'm using will play a duet with the soul's last moments! Of course, I guarantee it's first rate!" Grell put his scythe in front of him, obscuring half his face. "This is a tool used by grim reapers is able to slice through anything!" Grell blew some more kisses and wiggled his hips. "I've been playing butler for too long. I'd love to do some vigorous exercise with you."

"Can you not say such revolting things?" Sebastian asked, eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "I'm on duty at the moment."

Grell squealed in glee and waved his death scythe around. "You're so unfun! I can't take it Bassy! You know Bassy, I do love the color red. Hair, clothes, lipstick, I love them all in red. That's why I love using red blood to makeup hose ugly women. The more flamboyant a woman is, the more she's as beautiful as a poisonous flower, right?" Grell grinned sadistically. "A stoic man who uses the color of wild roses would definitely be beautiful, Bassy. I want to make you use that beautiful wild rose color, and tear your body up to its deepest core, Bassy."

"Grim reapers should quietly capture the souls that are about to depart from this world. Butlers are supposed to follow their masters like a shadow." Sebastian said. "To violate both these principles like you have makes me want to throw up."

"Hey, I really tried my best as a butler to serve my master!" Grell pouted. "I even worked without makeup or dressing up!"

"How shocking..." Sebastian sighed. "And you still call yourself a butler?"

Grell grinned. "Even if I'm like this, I'm still the butler of DEATH!" He struck an odd pose with his tongue sticking out.

Ciel removed his eyepatch. "In the name of her majesty and my own retched name, I command you! Capture them!"

"Yes, my lord." Nyra and Sebastian said. A crack formed in Nyra's mask as Sebastian pulled off his glove with fangs, eyes glowing in the dark rain.


	11. DISCONTINUED! PLEASE READ!

I'm so sorry I haven't been updating My Governess a Witch. There really is no reason other than I've lost the spark for the series. That isn't to say that I don't love it or the story I have created. I adore both stories and all the characters, OC and canon alike.

But I don't want to to forever leave you all hanging and waiting for an update that will most likely never come. I don't want to indefinitely say never but I simply wouldn't hold your breath.

But I don't want to completely abandon you guys, so when the inspiration strikes me, I will write little scenes on my tumblr. Just type in nyrastark into the tumblr search and you should find it. If you need help finding it, let me know.

I will be making both rewritten scenes and completely new ones from arcs I never even went over in the original. Nyra, Sebastian, Yanmei and the others are still so big in my heart that I want to keep writing them, just not with the same frequency as before.

I deeply appreciate all of you. Your support, comments, reviews and feedback. This little corner of the fandom that I've managed to gain fills me with love. I've met some awesome people who have made me feel amazing about my work.

I love you guys, plain and simple.

Thanks for listening to me ramble. I appreciate your time.


End file.
